Vacances Romaines
by Annnabeilles
Summary: Elisabeth Weir est blessée au cours d'une mission. Depuis, le colonel Sheppard ne la lâche plus d'une semelle, même lorsqu'elle doit se rendre à un important colloque diplomatique à Rome... Ceci est mon premier Shweir, un peu d'indulgence please !
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ! Bonjour à tous ! Bienvenue dans cette nouvelle histoire !**

**Disclaimer : **Stargate Atlantis, Les lieux et personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... (D'ailleurs c'est bien dommage...). Je n'écris que pour mon plaisir et (j'espère !) pour le vôtre chers camarades !

**Résumé :** Elizabeth Weir est blessée au cours d'une mission. Depuis, le colonel Sheppard ne la lâche pas d'une semelle, même lorsqu'elle doit se rendre à un important colloque diplomatique à Rome.

Evidemment, comme vous l'aurez constaté ceci est un Shweir ! (Eh oui ! Encore un de plus !)

Je remercie amicalement **Carylyse**, qui m'a convertie au sujet par ses superbes fics et sans qui je n'aurais peut être pas sauté le pas ! Ce chapitre lui est dédicacé ! ;-)

Mais tout de suite, place à l'histoire ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

John ferma le rapport en poussant un profond soupir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, 18H35.

"Dieu que c'est ennuyeux" pensait –il en lui-même. Et dire qu'Elizabeth passait ses journées à ça ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter de la remplacer pendant toute une semaine ! A la fin de la première journée, il en avait déjà ras le bol !

Tout ça pour qu'elle puisse tranquillement accompagner l'équipe du major Lorne, Teyla et Ronon sur P4X machin chose ! Tout ça parce que le Dédale arrivait demain et qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser la cité sans, je cite : " un leader fiable", au moment où Caldwell débarquait ! Tu parles d'une bonne excuse ! Une semaine sur une autre planète à lire des textes anciens ! Des vacances oui ! Et surtout un sacré bon prétexte pour ne pas voir cette tronche de cake de commandant, que LUI allait devoir se coltiner !

Et maintenant il était coincé dans le bureau d'Elizabeth, à lire cette fichue pile de rapports qui n'en finissait pas d'augmenter.

Avec l'impression persistante de s'être fait avoir quelque part, John poussa un autre profond soupir à fendre l'âme, avant de saisir un énième rapport. Jusqu'à ce que…

"Activation extérieur non programmée !"

"Aaah ! Enfin un peu d'action !" pensa-t-il en se levant pour rejoindre la salle de contrôle.

**John** _(au technicien)_ **:** D'où est ce que ça provient ?

**Technicien :** Je reçois le signal de Teyla, monsieur… Et une transmission radio.

La voix de la jeune athosienne résonna alors dans la salle de contrôle :

**Teyla :** Atlantis ! Nous demandons une équipe médicale d'urgence ! Nous ramenons des blessés !

A ces mots, John sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine ! _Elizabeth !_

**John :** Ouvrez le bouclier et prévenez le docteur Beckett immédiatement ! Aboya-t-il avant de dévaler les marches menant à la salle d'embarquement.

Teyla venait de passer la porte en portant l'extrémité d'un brancard sur lequel était allongée une forme inconsciente… _Oh non ! Pas elle !_

**J :** Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! s'écria-t-il fou de rage. Que s'est-il passé ? Vous étiez parti pour la semaine et moins de 8 heures après vous revenez avec des blessés ?

Pendant ce temps les autres avaient tous fini de passer la porte. Ronon soutenait le major Lorne qui avait vraisemblablement pris une balle dans l'épaule.

**J :** Lorne ! J'exige un rapport immédiatement !

Le pauvre major tenta de se mettre au garde à vous, mais la douleur l'en empêcha et il dû reprendre appui sur le satédien en grimaçant.

**T : **Nous nous sommes fait attaquer par une faction de rebelles ! Visiblement ce sont des fanatiques religieux qui voient d'un très mauvais œil le fait que nous nous intéressions aux ruines du temple lantien que nous avons découvert.

Le temps de la réponse de la jeune femme, le docteur Beckett était arrivé et commençait à ausculter la dirigeante de la cité, toujours inconsciente.

**Carson : **Que lui est-il arrivé ?

**T :** Elle a reçu une balle dans le dos. Mais ça aurait pu être pire, je crois. Il semble que la balle ait d'abord traversé l'épaule du major avant de toucher le docteur Weir…

**C :** Bon on embarque tout ce petit monde à l'infirmerie ! Et préparez-moi le bloc ! Je vais devoir extraire cette balle !

OOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOO

Environ deux heures et demi plus tard, à l'infirmerie.

John tournait en rond dans la pièce, comme un lion en cage.

**J :** Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche !

**Rodney **_(relevant les yeux du rubik's cube qu'il triturait pour s'occuper l'esprit)_** :** Enfin, Sheppard calmez-vous ! Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver comme ça !

Mais devant le regard assassin du colonel, le scientifique eu vite fait de retourner à son casse-tête… La tension monta encore d'un cran dans la pièce. Teyla et Ronon se regardèrent. Eux aussi étaient inquiets. Le docteur Beckett opérait depuis un certain temps maintenant. Une infirmière était bien venue suturer l'épaule du major Lorne mais depuis que l'activité était retombée dans l'infirmerie, ils attendaient tous anxieusement l'arrivée du médecin chef.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Carson sortit _(enfin !)_ du bloc en enlevant ses gants. Il s'approcha de ses amis.

**C :** Ne vous inquiétez plus, elle va s'en sortir ! Effectivement, comme le disait Teyla, la balle qui a blessé Elizabeth, avait d'abord traversé l'épaule du major Lorne. Ça l'a considérablement ralentie et elle n'a fait que peu de dégâts.

Un soupir de soulagement parcouru l'ensemble du groupe.

**J :** Je peux la voir ?

**C :** C'est qu'elle dort pour le moment… Vous feriez mieux de repasser demain matin. Il est déjà tard et… _(Capitulant devant la mine déconfite du colonel)_. Bon très bien, mais juste vous. Et rien qu'une minute ! Et surtout hors de question de la réveiller !

John hocha la tête. Les autres sortirent et regagnèrent leur quartier, promettant de repasser le lendemain.

Le colonel Sheppard suivit le médecin-chef pour se rendre au chevet d'Elizabeth. Un fois dans la pièce, il approcha une chaise et s'assit près d'elle. Effectivement elle dormait, l'air plutôt serein. Bien que rassuré, le jeune homme refusa pourtant catégoriquement de quitter son chevet.

**J :** Oh allez Carson ! Vous allez bien charger une infirmière de la veiller toute la nuit non ? Dites-lui d'aller se coucher, je m'occupe de ça !

Le médecin se montra d'abord réticent, mais fini par s'incliner.

**C :** Bon, bon, très bien ! Mais je veux que vous sonniez ici à la moindre alerte ! dit-il en lui désignant un interrupteur sur le mur. John, c'est vraiment très sérieux ! Si le moindre bruit suspect se fait entendre, ou si n'importe quoi vous semble anormal, vous avez intérêt à…

**J :** Vous sonner oui ! C'est promis Carson ! Je prends la sécurité et la santé d'Elizabeth trop à cœur pour ne pas respecter cette consigne, tranquillisez-vous !

Le médecin hocha la tête. Pour ça au moins, il était certain de pouvoir lui faire confiance. Puis il sortit en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

OOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOO

Beaucoup plus tard, la même nuit.

La seule lumière qui éclairait la pièce où le colonel Sheppard veillait sur le docteur Elizabeth Weir provenait des néons de sécurité bleus. Elle donnait un aspect irréel à la scène. Le pilote, installé dans un fauteuil, regardait sa dirigeante dormir d'un profond sommeil. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait l'observer à loisir sans être dérangé et sans avoir à le cacher… Ses yeux glissèrent de son front, sur la courbe de son nez, ses lèvres dont il n'osait imaginer la douceur, la ligne de son cou… Qu'elle était belle, endormie paisiblement, parfaitement détendue… Le colonel se surprit à pousser un soupir. Il fallait bien qu'il se rende à l'évidence, il était en train de tomber irrémédiablement amoureux de la jeune femme. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir lutté ! Combien de fois s'était-il giflé mentalement de penser à elle de cette façon. Combien de fois s'était-il ordonné à lui-même de ne la considérer que comme son amie et sa supérieure !

Pourtant c'était plus fort que lui ! Rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de venir tous les matins lui apporter sa tasse de café en s'asseyant sur son bureau ! Rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de lui décocher ce sourire charmeur dont il avait le secret et qui faisait tomber toute les femmes ! Rien ne pouvait non plus l'empêcher de la rejoindre presque chaque soir sur leur balcon… Leur balcon… John sourit à cette pensée. A la base, c'était un genre de réunion informelle entre lui et elle. Ils faisaient le point sur la journée, les progrès de leurs équipes, les différents problèmes rencontrés… Mais petit à petit c'était devenu beaucoup plus que ça… Un tendre moment de complicité et d'échanges… Ils avaient parlé de leurs familles, de leurs amis, de tout et de rien. Ils s'y étaient aussi disputé et réconcilié un bon nombre de fois ! Au final, ils en étaient venus à très bien se connaître tous les deux. C'était ainsi que John avait par exemple appris qu'Elizabeth adorait la glace stracciatella, que sa couleur préférée était le rouge et qu'elle détestait les aubergines.

Physiquement, ils n'avaient pourtant jamais rien partagé d'autre que de s'enlacer à l'une ou l'autre reprise. C'était assez rare, et n'arrivait que lorsque l'angoisse les étreignait ou qu'Elizabeth semblait particulièrement triste. Et là encore John avait dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas aller plus loin ! Dieu savait pourtant à quel point la tentation était grande de poser doucement ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme…

Jusqu'à présent il avait toujours réussi à tenir bon, mais cela lui était de plus en plus difficile. Et maintenant qu'il la voyait là, endormie sur ce lit d'hôpital, si belle, il ne pouvait que se rendre à l'évidence. La peur de la perdre définitivement lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux. Il était amoureux d'elle.

Rapprochant le fauteuil du lit de la dirigeante, il prit doucement sa main entre les siennes et y posa un léger baiser.

"Revenez-moi Liz, murmura-t-il, je vous en prie..."

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plus... La suite est en route et arrive très vite ! Une petite review ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir !**

Comme je suis motivée, et en vacances, voici la suite !

Un énooooorme merci à celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant qu'à moi !

**Disclaimer :** Toujours le même, et n'a pas de raison de changer !

Sans plus attendre, la suite !

* * *

Infirmerie d'Atlantis, tôt, le lendemain matin.

Un rayon de soleil réveilla la jeune femme. Une douleur lancinante remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à son crâne. Elle gémit et bougea légèrement. Sa main se posa alors sur quelque chose de doux et chaud. Elle sursauta légèrement en sentant que "ça" bougeait… Liz fronça les sourcils et entrouvrit les yeux. Sa main était posée sur la chevelure de… _John ?_

Mais que faisait son chef militaire endormi dans un fauteuil, la tête posée sur le rebord de son lit ?

Les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire… P4X927, L'attaque des fanatiques, la course effrénée vers la porte, le major Lorne qui criait, le bruit d'un coup de feu, une violente douleur dans le dos et… Plus rien.

Et voilà qu'elle se réveillait maintenant à l'infirmerie, la main dans les cheveux du colonel Sheppard… Main qu'elle s'empressa de retirer sitôt cette constatation faite ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'on la surprenne dans cette position plutôt… embarrassante…

Avec un soupçon de culpabilité pour oser le tirer d'un sommeil aussi paisible, elle appela :

**E :** John !

Le pilote se redressa brusquement.

**J :** Sheppard au rapport ! s'écria-t-il par réflexe, encore à moitié ensommeillé en se frottant les yeux.

La jeune femme sourit, amusée de sa réaction.

**E :** Repos colonel !

**J :** Oh bonjour ! Comment vous sentez vous ce matin ? demanda-t-il en passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

La dirigeante de la cité sourit. Son second était gêné d'avoir été surpris en plein sommeil, et il tentait d'éviter les questions embarrassantes en engageant la conversation.

**E :** A part la douleur, je crois que ça va…

**J **_(soudain inquiet)_** :** Vous voulez que j'appelle Carson ?

**E :** Non ça ira, il est tôt encore, il passera tout à l'heure…

**J :** Vous êtes sûre ?

La dirigeante sourit à nouveau, se perdant dans les superbes yeux verts de son collègue. Sans arriver à se l'expliquer, elle était confusément heureuse de le trouver là. Elle prit pourtant sur elle de cesser de sourire comme une adolescente énamourée… Hochant la tête, elle reprit son masque de leader pour dire fermement :

**E :** Ça ira oui. Par contre je ne dirais pas non à un café et quelque chose à grignoter…

**J** _(se dirigeant immédiatement vers la porte) _**:** Excellente idée ! Un café et quelque chose à manger ! Tout de suite madame !

Et il sortit, non sans avoir lancé un dernier clin d'œil charmeur à la dame de ses pensées.

Une fois seule, Elizabeth tenta de se redresser. Mais la douleur lancinante dans son dos l'en empêchant, elle renonça bien vite à ce projet et retomba sur les oreillers. _John…_ L'avait-il vraiment veillé toute la nuit ? Ça en avait bien l'air en tout cas… Elle poussa un profond soupir. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que penser à cet homme lui donne des frissons ? Il lui était de plus en plus difficile de garder son un visage neutre face à lui, et elle ne comprenait pas, ou plutôt, ne voulait pas comprendre pour quelle raison les yeux verts du colonel la mettaient dans tous ses états… Poussant un autre soupir, elle s'enjoignit à penser à autre chose.

Quel jour étions-nous… Mardi… Oh non ! Le Dédale ! Et Caldwell qui allait arriver d'une heure à l'autre ! S'il la voyait dans cet état, elle aurait encore droit à un sermon sur ses obligations et ses devoirs en tant que dirigeante de la cité ! Cela l'énervait au plus haut point, mais elle se força à se calmer. Elle verrait bien tout à l'heure si Carson pouvait faire quelque chose pour qu'elle n'ait pas l'air trop invalide…

Elle inspira un bon coup et décida de penser à ses vacances de la semaine suivante. Pourvu qu'elle puisse vraiment quitter la cité ! Même si elle détestait partir loin d'Atlantis, cette fois ci était légèrement différente…

Elle avait, en effet, été conviée en tant que docteur en science politique à un colloque international sur la diplomatie. Et celui-ci avait lieu à Rome, en Italie… LA ville qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de visiter ! Et ça faisait des semaines qu'elle avait préparé sa conférence sur le thème des traités d'échanges commerciaux entre nations alliées.

Avec l'expérience acquise sur Atlantis, elle maitrisait à fond son sujet… Le plus dur ayant été de changer les noms des peuples de Pégase et de trouver des parallèles convainquant avec des populations terriennes… Mais maintenant qu'elle était prête, elle n'avait qu'une hâte, y aller !

Elle s'y voyait déjà… Rome… La ville Eternelle… Ses rues animées dans la douceur du soir… Les places, les fontaines… Tous ces illustres monuments qu'elle avait tellement hâte d'explorer !

Surtout que cette fois ci, elle aurait vraiment tout le temps libre nécessaire pour faire du tourisme ! Il devait bien sûr intervenir au colloque, mais celui-ci ne durait que 3 jours et elle n'était pas obligée d'assister à toutes les conférences de ses collègues. Elle avait d'ailleurs, d'ores et déjà décidé de n'aller qu'à celles qui l'intéressaient vraiment, et de consacrer le reste de sa semaine de vacances à la visite de la ville !

Ce fut plongée dans ses pensées que la trouva le docteur Beckett, quelques minutes plus tard lorsqu'il vint prendre son service à l'infirmerie.

**C** _(plutôt étonné)_ **:** Elizabeth ? Vous êtes réveillée ?

**E :** Oh ! Bonjour Carson ! Comment allez-vous ?

**C :** C'est plutôt à vous qu'il faut le demander ! Où est le colonel Sheppard ? Il était censé passer la nuit ici ! Si jamais il a quitté son poste, je…

**E **_(l'interrompant)_** : **Non, non ! Il était bien là à mon réveil ! Il vient juste de sortir pour nous chercher un petit déjeuner…

Elle avait évidemment passé sous silence le fait qu'elle avait retrouvé John endormi, qui plus est, à moitié sur son lit…

Le médecin chef hocha la tête. Si sa patiente avait faim, il ne pouvait que trouver ça bénéfique !

**C : **Bien. Je vais en profiter pour vous occulter. Dites-moi si vous avez mal quelque part…

Et dans le quart d'heure suivant, le docteur Beckett s'occupa de changer le pansement de la dirigeante et lui donna quelques comprimés contre la douleur. A priori, tout allait bien. Liz, de constitution robuste, serait vite sur pied.

Sur ces entrefaites, le colonel Sheppard revint avec de quoi nourrir un régiment ! Évidemment, comme à son habitude, il insista, (avec, pour une fois, le concours du docteur Beckett), pour qu'Elizabeth ne se contente pas de grignoter, mais mange véritablement quelque chose.

La cité s'éveillait doucement, et l'activité reprenait progressivement son cours. On informa d'ailleurs rapidement le colonel que le Dédale venait d'entrer dans l'orbite de la planète et demandait l'autorisation de se poser sur la base.

**J :** Ben qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Oui ! Evidemment qu'il a l'autorisation de se poser ! s'écria-t-il dans son oreillette.

Puis levant les yeux au ciel, il soupira :

**J :** Mais si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, Caldwell serait resté en orbite !

Elizabeth eut un rire léger, très vite remplacé par une inquiétude… Elle s'adressa au médecin.

**E :** Carson ? Vous croyez que je pourrais me lever et m'habiller pour accueillir le colonel Caldwell ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'il se fasse du souci pour moi…

**C :** C'est absolument hors de question ! Vous devez bouger le moins possible ! Alors sauf cas de force majeur, vous allez devoir rester allongée dans ce lit au moins 4 jours ! Le temps que vôtre blessure cicatrice un minimum…

La dirigeante baissa la tête. Il ne servait à rien d'insister. Ni suppliques, ni menaces, ne feraient changer d'avis le médecin.

Comprenant mieux que personne l'inquiétude de la jeune femme, John posa alors discrètement l'une de ses mains sur celle de Liz et la serra sur le lit.

**J :** Ne vous inquiétez pas Elizabeth. Je dirais à Caldwell que vous avez attrapé une horrible grippe intersidérale très contagieuse et que Carson vous maintient en quarantaine stricte !

**E :** Il ne vous croira pas ! En plus, si vous faites ça, je n'aurais plus droit à aucune visite !

**J :** Mais si vous verrez ! Je lui dirais que Rodney, Teyla, Ronon et moi l'avons déjà eu et que c'est comme la varicelle ! Ça ne s'attrape qu'une fois ! Comme ça nous pourrons venir vous voir sans problème !

Liz éclata de rire et fit une moue septique.

**E :** Bien ! Nous verrons bien ce qu'il en pensera !

oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

Trois heures plus tard, passerelle de débarquement du Dédale.

**J :** Colonel Caldwell ! Quelle joie de vous revoir !

**C **_(soupçonneux)_** :** Sheppard… Où est le Docteur Weir ?

**J :** Oh ! C'est une longue histoire ! Venez, allons boire un café, je vais vous expliquer tout ça !

Et qui l'aurait cru ? Mais l'énorme mensonge de John passa comme une lettre à la poste. Le colonel Caldwell pu parler à Liz via l'intercom, et celle-ci acheva de la convaincre. Pourtant ils étaient tous parfaitement conscients que leur mensonge ne ferait pas long feu ! Le colonel Caldwell allait évidemment lire leurs rapports de missions sur le trajet du retour et découvrir la vérité. Il était donc certain qu'ils se feraient sonner les cloches la prochaine fois ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'était drôle de voir ce grand colonel sursauter peureusement à chaque fois qu'une personne toussait à côté de lui ! Était-ce par peur de la contagion, ou pour une autre raison plus sérieuse ; en tout cas, il décréta que le Dédale devait retourner sur Terre le plus vite possible. L'équipage repartit donc le surlendemain ! Ce qui ravit évidement toute l'équipe du Colonel Sheppard !

oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

Le même jour, Liz obtenu l'autorisation de faire quelques pas dans l'infirmerie. L'essai fut concluant. Évidemment la jeune femme ressentait encore une douleur dans son dos. Mais elle pouvait au moins se déplacer, bien que lentement et avec une béquille. A condition donc de ne pas forcer et de repasser à l'infirmerie deux fois par jour pour changer son pansement, elle eut le droit de regagner ses quartiers.

**Carson :** Mais uniquement vos quartiers Elizabeth ! Hors de question de vous retrouver dans la salle de la porte, ni au poste de contrôle et encore moins dans votre bureau, c'est clair ? Et interdiction formelle de toucher au moindre dossier ! Vous devez vous reposer !

**E** _(soupirant)_ **:** Bon, bon très bien… Mais au moins, par pitié Carson, dites-moi que je pourrais aller à Rome mardi prochain !

**C :** Quoi ? Vous comptez encore aller à ce colloque ?

**E **_(d'une petite voix)_ **:** Eh bien… Oui… Ce n'est rien qu'une petite semaine… Après je rentrerais avec le Dédale…

**C :** Mais enfin vous n'y pensez pas ! Vous pouvez peut être vous déplacer sans trop de soucis mais je doute que vous soyez capable de changer seule le pansement placé dans votre dos ! En plus vous ne pouvez même pas vous baisser ! Imaginez la situation si un objet tombait par terre ! Non je regrette c'est trop…

Une fois de plus, le colonel Sheppard vola à son secours :

**J :** Et si quelqu'un l'accompagnait ?

**C :** Dans ce cas ça serait différent, bien sûr ! Si quelqu'un était près d'elle pour l'aider à se déplacer et changer son pansement, sans doute que…

**E :** Oh oui ! Carson, s'il vous plait ! Je vais trouver quelqu'un pour m'accompagner ! En plus ce n'est que mardi prochain ! D'ici là j'irais sans doute encore mieux !

**C** _(soupirant)_ **:** Bon ! Très bien… Disons que nous en reparlerons samedi ou dimanche… A ce moment-là, SI la cicatrisation avance bien, et SI vous avez trouvé quelqu'un de confiance pour vous accompagner… Alors peut-être bien que vous aurez mon accord…

**E** _(se redressant pour embrasser le médecin sur la joue)_ **: **Merci Carson ! Du fond du cœur ! Ce voyage est très important pour moi ! Je l'attends depuis tellement longtemps !

oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

Un peu plus tard, la même journée. Liz marchait tranquillement vers ses appartements, John à ses côtés.

**E** _(sur un ton ironique)_ **:** Colonel Sheppard ! Vous ne devriez pas être en train de faire diminuer la pile de rapports qui est sur mon bureau plutôt que de jouer les gardes-malade ?

**J **_(l'air détaché) _**:** Si probablement… Mais je trouve mon rôle de garde-malade tellement plus intéressant !

La dirigeante rougit et détourna les yeux. Le regard que John venait de poser sur elle provoquait décidément trop d'émotions pour qu'elle puisse les gérer… Elle reprit pourtant sur le même ton ironique :

**E :** C'est gentil de votre part ! Comme ça lorsque je reviendrais de Rome d'ici 1 mois, mon bureau sera définitivement envahit !

**J :** Lorsque _NOUS _reviendrons de Rome, vous voulez dire…

Le cœur de Liz fit un bond dans sa poitrine :

**E :** PARDON !

**J** _(un sourire charmeur aux lèvres)_** :** Ben oui ! Il est évident que je vous accompagne ! De toute façon, après ce qui vient de vous arriver, vous n'irez plus jamais nulle part en dehors de cette base sans moi ! En plus je connais Rome comme ma poche !

La dirigeante était bouchée bée. Ce qu'elle venait d'entendre l'avait littéralement scotché ! Il s'imposait, comme ça, le plus tranquillement du monde, et visiblement, elle n'avait en aucun cas son mot à dire sur la question !

**J** _(continuant)_ **: **Et au fait, en ce qui concerne vos dossiers, ne vous faites pas de soucis ! J'ai engagé une secrétaire très qualifiée !

Puis il la planta là, en plein milieu du couloir, et se dirigea vers le mess, les mains dans les poches, sifflotant allègrement comme si le monde entier lui appartenait…

* * *

Hum hum... Vous savez quoi faire ! ;-) La suite sans crainte, très vite !

Bye !


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellooooooo ! Bienvenue !**

Voici la suite tant attendue ! Un énoooooooooooorme bisous à celles qui m'ont laissé une review et aux 3 camarades qui ont eu la gentillesse de me relire et de me donner leur avis sur ce chapitre, (elles se reconnaitront !). Je vous adore les filles !

En espérant que ça vous plaise autant qu'à moi !

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

J** _(continuant)_ **:** Et au fait, en ce qui concerne vos dossiers, ne vous faites pas de soucis ! J'ai engagé une secrétaire très qualifiée !

Puis il la planta là, en plein milieu du couloir, et se dirigea vers le mess, les mains dans les poches, sifflotant allègrement comme si le monde entier lui appartenait…

Elizabeth était littéralement soufflée. Comment pouvait-il faire preuve d'autant de toupet ! Décidément, il ne manquait pas d'air ! Une secrétaire ! Rien que ça ! Blonde et mignonne sans doute ?

Un peu jalouse mais surtout furieuse de s'être fait plantée en plein milieu du couloir, elle appuya sur son oreillette.

**E **_(passablement énervée)_ **:** Colonel John Sheppard ! Vous avez intérêt à rappliquer ici vite fait ! Cette discussion est loin d'être terminée !

Mais une voix se fit entendre juste derrière elle.

**J :** Allons Liz, vous ne pensiez toute de même pas que j'allais vous abandonner dans ce couloir ?

Elle sursauta et se retourna vivement.

**E :** Oh VOUS ! s'écria-t-elle en le pointant du doigt. D'abord je vous interdis de m'appeler comme ça ! Et ensuite vous êtes l'homme, le plus arrogant, le plus insupportable, le plus… le plus détestable qui soit !

**J** _(l'air contrit)_ **:** Vous me trouvez détestable ?

Liz resta interdite. Il allait définitivement la rendre folle ! Comment pouvait-il être à la fois si impossible et si charmant ! Se sentant incapable de résister à cette mine de chien battu, mais ne voulant pour autant pas lui céder, elle décida de laisser tomber l'affaire… Pour le moment… Elle soupira.

**E :** Bon colonel ! Voilà ce que nous allons faire, vous allez au mess, ou voir ce que fait votre petite secrétaire ou Dieu sait quoi ! Et moi je vais dans mes appartements pour me reposer un peu, d'accord ?

Et sans attendre sa réponse, elle le dépassa puis tourna dans le couloir qui menait aux quartiers du personnel civil de la base.

John tiqua. Il détestait quand elle l'appelait par son grade. Mais il fallait bien qu'il se rende à l'évidence, il était allé trop loin… Il se mordit la lèvre. Probablement aurait-il dû faire preuve de plus de tact en lui annonçant sa décision de l'accompagner à Rome.

Il la connaissait pourtant suffisamment pour savoir qu'une femme de tête comme elle, détestait souverainement qu'on lui impose quelque chose sans lui demander son avis.

Il la laissa donc partir, non sans s'assurer discrètement de loin, qu'elle regagnait ses quartiers sans difficultés. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer, il poussa un profond soupir. Il se serait tapé la tête contre un mur de l'avoir mis dans cet état !

Son instinct lui dictait de laisser sa dirigeante tranquille pour le moment. Il décida donc de revenir lui présenter des excuses pour son comportement un peu plus tard. Mais une chose était sûre, il était hors de question qu'il revienne sur ses paroles ! Il avait peut-être dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais il était plus que sérieux. Il était totalement inenvisageable qu'elle fasse un pas en dehors de cette base sans lui ! Et encore moins dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait actuellement.

Reprenant le chemin du mess, le militaire songea à sa conduite. Il savait pertinemment à quel point elle tenait à ce voyage. Et il comptait bien l'aider à le concrétiser. Depuis le temps qu'elle lui en parlait !

Au début il avait accepté l'idée sans problème ; se disant que ça lui ferait du bien de passer quelques jours, tranquille, dans une belle ville ensoleillée. Lui-même la connaissait par cœur pour y avoir été stationné une année entière comme garde à l'ambassade des Etats-Unis. Cette affectation lui avait évidemment été imposée en raison de son insubordination, mais elle s'était finalement avérée tout à fait passionnante. Certes, il n'avait pas eu la possibilité de voler pendant toute une année, mais il avait découvert une ville magnifique, et apprit une nouvelle langue. Oui, il en était sûr, Rome plairait à Liz ! Peut-être même autant qu'Atlantis !

Sauf que plus il y pensait, moins il avait envie qu'elle s'y rende seule… Officiellement, parce qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle ne connaissait pas la ville, ne parlait pas italien, pire ! Elle ne pouvait même plus se baisser !

Officieusement, parce que John détestait l'idée que LA femme de ses rêves, se retrouve seule dans les rues d'une ville italienne, pays oh combien célèbre pour ses dragueurs ! Il était certain qu'elle se ferait importuner à tous les coins de rues, et ça… C'était juste inadmissible !

Mais surtout, il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose. Non ! Il avait déjà failli la perdre, moins d'une semaine auparavant, en la laissant partir sur une autre planète avec l'équipe de cet incapable de Lorne ! Hors de question de retenter le diable, même sur Terre ! Elle irait avec lui, ou elle n'irait pas ! Il serait catégorique ! Restait encore à la convaincre…

oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, quartiers du colonel Sheppard.

John tournait en rond dans son appartement. Il hésitait sur la marche à suivre. Devait-il aller voir Elizabeth pour faire la paix ? A cette heure-ci elle devait sûrement prendre l'air sur leur balcon… Comment allait-elle le recevoir ? Mal, à n'en pas douter ! Et il l'aurait mérité. Mais qu'allait-il lui dire pour la ramener à de meilleurs sentiments et la convaincre qu'il était le mieux placé pour l'accompagner… Il n'en avait aucune idée…

Non ! Il ne pouvait définitivement pas la rejoindre comme ça ! Il la connaissait ! Il allait se faire démonter ! Il décida alors de tenter une autre approche. Appuyant sur son oreillette il appela d'un ton neutre :

**J :** Docteur Weir ?

Pas de réponse…

**J :** Elizabeth, je sais que vous m'entendez. Répondez-moi… S'il vous plait…

**E :** Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Sheppard ?

John se mordit la lèvre. Elle était glaciale… La partie n'était pas gagnée…

**J :** Mais prendre de vos nouvelles bien sûr ! Comment allez-vous ?

**E**_ (soupirant)_ **:** Pareille que la dernière fois que vous avez posé la question, il y a trois heures colonel ! Je peux savoir maintenant ce que vous voulez _vraiment_ ?

Le militaire pris alors son courage à deux mains et se lança :

**J :** Vous présenter mes excuses pour tout à l'heure… Je… J'ai été maladroit et…

**E **_(suggérant) _**:** Arrogant ?

Il sourit, décidément cette femme lui plaisait ! Elle lui donnait toujours du fil à retordre mais il doutait de pouvoir un jour se passer de leurs disputes !

**J **_(soupirant)_** :** Oui je l'admets, arrogant…

Liz haussa un sourcil et esquissa un demi-sourire. Le colonel Sheppard admettant son arrogance, ça n'était pas tous les jours ! Il devait vraiment tenir à se faire pardonner…

**E :** Vous me concédez donc le droit de choisir moi-même la personne qui m'accompagnera à Rome ?

John hésita, sentant le piège. S'il disait oui et qu'elle décidait d'emmener quelqu'un d'autre, il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'en empêcher… S'il refusait, elle risquait de se braquer à nouveau… Il biaisa :

**J :** A condition que ça soit moi, bien sûr ! Aucun problème !

**E **_(soupirant)_** :** Vous ne renoncez jamais John ?

**J** _(d'une voix grave et rauque qui fit frissonner la dirigeante)_ **:** Vous devriez le savoir mieux que quiconque…

Elle soupira à nouveau. Quoi qu'elle dise, quoi qu'elle fasse, même si elle demandait à quelqu'un d'autre de l'accompagner, elle était sûre qu'il la suivrait. Depuis le temps qu'elle le connaissait, elle avait acquis la certitude que même la mauvaise herbe était moins tenace que le colonel Sheppard bien décidé.

Elle avait réfléchit au problème tout l'après-midi. Il avait dit qu'elle ne sortirait plus de la base sans lui, et elle savait, même si ça la révoltait, qu'il était vraiment sérieux. Sur ce sujet, elle n'avait qu'à capituler, car de toute manière, elle n'aurait pas gain de cause…

**E :** Bon très bien, vous venez ! dit-elle très vite avant de couper la transmission et d'enlever son oreillette. S'accoudant à la rambarde, elle perdit son regard dans le vaste océan face à elle. Elle aurait dû se sentir furieuse qu'il lui force la main comme ça… Mais sans vouloir admettre pourquoi, l'idée de passer une semaine à Rome avec John lui procurait un frisson d'anticipation…

De l'autre côté, John était sous le choc. Elle avait accepté qu'il vienne ! Il s'était attendu à 3 jours de tractations infinies pour finalement devoir la suivre de force… Mais non elle avait accepté, comme ça… Il n'en revenait pas ! La semaine qui allait suivre ne serait peut-être pas si mal finalement…

oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

Le dimanche suivant, infirmerie d'Atlantis.

Le docteur Beckett était en train d'examiner la blessure d'Elizabeth, lorsque le colonel Sheppard entra dans la pièce comme une tornade.

**J :** Elisabeth… Commença-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

**E **_(prenant un air innocent)_ **: **Quoi ?

**J** _(explosant)_ **: **Vous vous fichez de moi ? Où est passée la moitié des dossiers qui était sur votre bureau encore ce matin ?

Elizabeth se retrouva subitement totalement absorbée par la contemplation de ses chaussures. Le médecin-chef interrompit la conversation, pour le moins agacé :

**C :** Colonel Sheppard ! C'est une infirmerie ici ! On n'entre pas comme dans un moulin ! Et je vous prierais de baisser d'un ton !

Elizabeth sauta sur l'occasion pour changer de sujet et enfonça le clou :

**E :** Oui, c'est vrai ça John ! Vous auriez pu vous annoncer !

_Et me laisser le temps de trouver une excuse potable pour les dossiers… _continua-t-elle pour elle-même.

**J :** M'annoncer ! Non mais et puis quoi encore ! J'aurais dû vous envoyer un fax ?

Sur ses entrefaites, arriva le docteur McKay. Il n'avait entendu que la fin de la phrase du colonel mais comme à son habitude, il ne voulait pas rester en dehors de la conversation.

**R : **Ah non alors !Je vous préviens, Sheppard ! Si vous comptez sur moi pour vous bricoler un fax vous pouvez toujours courir ! Hors de question que mon grand génie s'use à produire un engin aussi trivial !

John poussa un cri rageur en levant les bras au ciel et sortit d'un pas rapide.

**R** _(devant l'air ébahi de ses amis_) **: **Ben quoi ? Il n'a qu'à passer aux emails comme tout le monde !

Elizabeth et Carson se regardèrent interloqués, puis éclatèrent de rire, sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Rodney haussa les épaules et sortit de l'infirmerie sans chercher à comprendre la raison de cette hilarité. De toute manière, il venait de se rappeler qu'il avait laissé Zelenka tout seul dans son labo !

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque le calme fut enfin revenu dans l'infirmerie, le docteur Beckett interrogea :

**C :** Que voulez dire le colonel Sheppard à propos des dossiers ?

**E **_(rougissant)_ **:** Oh… Eh bien, il y a quelques jours, John m'a annoncé qu'il avait engagé une secrétaire pour m'assister… Alors ce matin, lorsque j'ai enfin pu me déplacer un peu mieux, j'ai eu envie d'aller voir ce qu'elle faisait…

**C :** Elizabeth ! Je croyais vous avoir dit "Pas de travail" durant ces quelques jours ?

**E :** Oui, oui je sais bien ! Mais j'ai juste emprunté quelques dossiers pour voir un peu comment elle les avait traités…

Le docteur Beckett soupira et hocha la tête. Il connaissait bien sa patiente… Incapable de rester tranquille plus de quelques jours… Et rien de ce qu'il ferait ou dirait n'y changerait quoi que ce soit…

Ce qu'Elizabeth avait pourtant "oublié" de mentionner, c'est qu'elle avait surtout voulu voir à quoi ressemblait la nouvelle secrétaire… Et quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise lorsqu'à la place de la mignonne petite blonde sexy avec une cervelle d'oiseau qu'elle avait imaginé, elle avait découvert… Une grand-mère ! Grande et sèche, des cheveux gris attachés en un chignon stricte, son uniforme fermé jusqu'au menton. Bref ! Rien à voir avec la gravure de mode qu'elle s'apprêtait à trouver !

Vaguement soulagée, elle avait pourtant tenu à vérifier par elle-même le travail de ce nouvel élément. C'était la raison pour laquelle les dossiers avaient disparus ce matin. Liz les avait empruntés pour les relire et pensait-elle, les corriger. Pourtant, sa surprise avait était encore plus grande lorsqu'elle s'était aperçue que le travail était impeccable ! Pire ! La secrétaire avait respecté à la lettre le code d'abréviation qu'Elizabeth s'était fixé pour compléter les rapports… C'était parfaitement précis et clair… Elle n'aurait pas fait mieux !

Le docteur Beckett la tira de ses pensées.

**C :** Voilà ! C'est fini Elizabeth !

**E :** Merci Carson. Je suis guérie alors ?

**C :** Oh là ! Comme vous y allez ! Non loin de là ! La cicatrisation est en bonne voie certes, mais ça ne vous dispense pas d'appliquer la crème que je vous ai donné, matin et soir !

Liz fit une grimace.

**E :** Je pourrais tout de même aller à Rome non ?

Le médecin soupira et pinça les lèvres.

**C :** Qui vous accompagne ?

**E** _(tentant vainement de ne pas rougir)_ **:** Le colonel Sheppard, à priori…

Il hocha la tête d'un air approbateur.

**C :** Si c'est le colonel Sheppard qui vous accompagne, alors je n'y vois aucun inconvénient ! Il sait comment faire un pansement correctement. Envoyez le moi avant votre départ pour que je lui donne le nécessaire. Pour le reste je lui fais confiance…

Refusant de trop réfléchir au véritable sens des derniers propos de son médecin-chef, Elizabeth hocha la tête et sortit de l'infirmerie. Il fallait qu'elle parle à John…

* * *

**Voili, voilou ! Vous avez aimé ? Vous savez quoi faire !**

**La suite très vite ! Bizzzz !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjooooooooooouuuuuur ! **Comment allez vous tous ?**  
**

Voici le 4ème chapitre des aventures de nos deux héros à Rome ! J'espère que ça vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire !

Un énoooooorme merci à **Marie **pour ses conseils, oh combien précieux, sur les réactions d'Elizabeth ! Je te dédicace ce chapitre la miss ! ^^

Egalement un grand merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review !

Le disclaimer est toujours le même ! **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Le mardi suivant, 23H37, quelque part au-dessus de l'Atlantique nord. _(aargh… C'est mon gène JAG qui remonte à la surface, désolé !)_.

John regardait sa compagne, paisiblement endormie dans le fauteuil de 1ère classe à ses côtés. Il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement et se détendit. Ils y étaient enfin !

Laissant ses pensées vagabonder, il songea au temps passé depuis le week-end dernier. Un sourire lui vint aux lèvres… Liz avait été jalouse…

Ça n'avait pas été évident tout de suite, mais plus tard, lorsqu'il avait repensé à leur conversation, il s'en était rendu compte… Après son esclandre à l'infirmerie et la réflexion de Rodney, il avait eu besoin de prendre l'air. Un peu plus tard, Elizabeth l'avait rejoint sur le balcon et ils s'étaient expliqués au sujet de ces fameux dossiers et de Miss Reilly, leur nouvelle secrétaire de 57 printemps.

Et John n'en revenait toujours pas ! Le docteur Elizabeth Weir, travailleuse acharnée, l'avait remercié de lui avoir trouvé de l'aide ! Qui plus est, une aide efficace et qui ne soit pas _"blonde et sexy"_ avait-elle dit.

Sur le coup, il n'avait pas compris. C'est plus tard, en y repensant, qu'il avait fait le lien. La dirigeante de la cité avait cru pendant un moment, qu'il avait engagé cette nouvelle aide uniquement pour satisfaire dieu sait quel instinct masculin primaire ! Cette pensée le fit sourire. Elizabeth jalouse, ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire…

Ayant finalement eu l'autorisation du docteur Beckett, ils avaient pu partir le mardi comme prévu. Carson avait, bien entendu, fourni à John la trousse contenant les bandages et la crème cicatrisante de Liz. Changer ce pansement ne prenait pas plus de quelques minutes, mais il fallait que ce soit fait deux fois par jour. Le militaire, qui malgré les rumeurs, savait respecter un ordre, avait promis au médecin qu'il y veillerait !

La dirigeante et son second avaient donc franchi la porte direction la Terre, en milieu de matinée. De là ils avaient tout d'abord été invité à déjeuner par le général Landry, puis en début d'après-midi, ils avaient pris un avion militaire direction Washington.

C'est à partir de là que John avait commencé à se faire du souci pour Elizabeth. Lui-même était habitué au peu de confort des avions militaires, mais la jeune femme avec sa blessure, en avait souffert. Elle n'avait rien dit, mais John avait bien vu son visage se crisper sous la douleur.

Ils arrivèrent néanmoins sans trop d'encombre à l'aéroport de Washington-Dulles d'où ils purent embarquer sur un vol régulier direction Rome.

A présent la jeune femme dormait profondément à côté de John, qui se félicita intérieurement d'avoir insisté pour réserver des places en 1er classe. Après cet affreux trajet de quatre heures en C-130 depuis Colorado Springs, il était plus qu'heureux qu'Elizabeth puisse dormir confortablement !

Le militaire regarda sa montre et grimaça. Il allait tout de même devoir la réveiller. Il n'avait pas tout de suite voulu l'ennuyer avec ça, car elle devait se reposer, mais il fallait changer son pansement. Leur vol durant environ onze heures, ils allaient arriver à Rome tôt le lendemain matin. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas attendre d'être arrivés pour s'occuper de sa blessure.

**J :** Elizabeth… Appela-t-il doucement en posant une main sur son épaule pour la secouer légèrement.

La jeune femme gémit et s'étira avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

**E :** Quoi John ? On est déjà arrivé ?

Le pilote sourit. Il ne pouvait décidément pas s'empêcher d'admirer cette femme si craquante… Il reprit pourtant avec flegme.

**J :** Non pas encore. Je suis désolé de vous réveiller mais il faut changer votre pansement. Carson a insisté pour que nous le fassions deux fois par jour, et vue notre heure d'arrivée…

Elizabeth grimaça mais hocha la tête.

**E :** Où pouvons-nous faire ça ?

**J :** Je vais me renseigner.

Il revient quelques minutes plus tard.

**J :** Le steward nous propose la cabine de l'équipage. Elle est libre pour le moment et comme nous n'en avons que pour quelques minutes…

**E** _(se levant)_ **:** Très bien, je vous suis.

Une fois dans la cabine, John fit asseoir Elizabeth sur une table. Il prit ensuite son air le plus parfaitement détaché pour dire :

**J :** Il va falloir que vous enleviez votre pull…

Elizabeth frémit. Avec n'importe qui d'autre, cela n'aurait été qu'une formalité. Après tout son soutien-gorge était plus couvrant qu'un haut de maillot de bain ! Mais seulement ce n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était John… Le seul homme sur terre capable de la troubler d'un regard… Elle regretta un instant d'avoir accepté qu'il l'accompagne dans ce voyage et tourna la tête vers lui. Le militaire, debout derrière elle, attendait patiemment qu'elle s'exécute.

**E :** Vous pourriez au moins vous retourner ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Le colonel sourit et se retourna. La diplomate enleva donc son pull et le plaqua sur sa poitrine, croisant les bras.

**E :** C'est bon.

John se retourna et sentit un long frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Même de dos, Elizabeth était magnifique. Et il avait l'immense privilège de poser les mains sur _sa_ peau… Il s'approcha, prit une inspiration, posa une main sur son épaule et commença doucement à défaire le bandage.

**J :** Vous me dites si je vous fais mal !

La jeune femme hocha la tête, trop troublée pour assurer la neutralité de sa voix. La main que John avait posée sur son épaule était trop chaude et trop douce pour qu'elle puisse encore penser de façon cohérente…

Une fois le pansement retiré, John entreprit de nettoyer la blessure avec un désinfectant. Sa mâchoire se crispa lorsqu'il repensa aux événements qui l'avaient causée. Il figea ses mouvements. Sentant qu'il ne bougeait plus, Elizabeth demanda :

**E :** Quelque chose ne va pas ?

**J **_(se reprenant)_ **:** Si, si ! Tout va bien, excusez-moi.

Il prit ensuite le tube de crème que lui avait donné le médecin-chef et en déposa un peu sur ses doigts. John sentit alors sa bouche s'assécher… Venait le moment le plus délicat. Il allait devoir masser le dos de la jeune femme pour faire pénétrer la crème… Son hésitation ne dura pourtant qu'une micro seconde. Avec une main, il prit appui sur la base de la nuque d'Elizabeth et de l'autre il commença un lent mouvement circulaire. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux, bénissant le ciel qu'il soit derrière elle et ne puisse pas voir son visage... Il n'y avait plus, ni pansement, ni blessure, juste une femme presque nue qui tentait vainement de maitriser son corps frissonnant sous des doigts caressants.

John, de son côté, avait toutes les peines du monde à se concentrer sur sa tâche. La peau d'Elizabeth était tellement douce… Plus encore qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Et ce petit grain de beauté juste là, à la base de son épaule, ne l'aidait pas tellement. Le colonel mourait d'envie de poser ses lèvres à cet endroit qui semblait si sensible. Mais les sentiments qu'il portait à la jeune femme ne devaient pas entrer en jeu ! Il refusait tout simplement d'abuser de la situation. Elle avait accepté de son plein gré qu'il l'accompagne, il se devait d'être digne de sa confiance. Et peut être qu'un jour, il pourrait… Mais John secoua la tête ! Il devait garder les idées claires !

Au prix d'un immense effort de volonté, il termina donc correctement son travail. Lorsqu'il ôta ses mains et s'éloigna d'elle pour chercher un pansement neuf dans la trousse, Liz s'aperçut qu'elle avait bloqué sa respiration pendant tout le temps où il appliquait la pommade… La tension qui régnait dans la pièce était presque palpable. Aucun d'eux ne parlait, mais chacun était concentré sur la présence de l'autre.

John revint, et appliqua le pansement sur sa blessure.

**J :** Voilà ! C'est fait.

La jeune femme enfila rapidement son pull et se leva… Peut-être un peu trop brusquement car elle eut un vertige et serait tombée si John ne l'avait pas retenue.

**J :** Oh là ! Doucement, restez avec nous ! dit-il en l'attrapant par le bras.

Elle se retrouva face à lui, et leurs yeux s'aimantèrent.

**E :** Merci… murmura-t-elle sans arriver à détacher son regard des magnifiques yeux verts de son compagnon.

Ils étaient près… Beaucoup trop près… Et John tenait toujours son bras. La situation n'était, certes, pas nouvelle, mais cette fois, c'était plus qu'ils ne pouvaient en supporter ! Trop de tension s'était accumulée entre eux durant ce bref moment… Et si rien ne se produisait maintenant, il était certain qu'ils allaient commettre l'irréparable ! Mais le pire, c'est qu'aucun d'eux ne savaient s'ils le redoutaient ou s'ils l'attendaient…

John pencha lentement la tête vers Elizabeth… Leurs nez se frôlèrent, leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent, et…

_Boum, boum, boum ! _Trois coups secs frappés à la porte, suivit de la voix du steward :

**S :** Colonel Sheppard ? Pouvons-nous entrer ?

Ils sursautèrent et s'écartèrent précipitamment.

**J** _(sans quitter Liz des yeux)_ **: **Oui bien sûr !

Le steward et une hôtesse de l'air entrèrent dans la pièce. Cette dernière salua, se saisit d'un plateau et ressortit aussitôt. Liz la suivit immédiatement, adressant un léger sourire au steward qui lui tenait la porte. John rangea la trousse de soins, serra la main du jeune homme et le remercia de leur avoir permis d'utiliser cet endroit.

**S :** De rien ! C'était un plaisir ! Bonne fin de vol colonel !

John hocha la tête en souriant et sortit.

Elizabeth avait rapidement regagné son siège. Elle s'installa et, complètement déboussolée, perdit son regard à travers le hublot… Comment avait-elle pu se laisser autant emporter ? Dire que si ce steward n'avait pas frappé à la porte, ils se seraient sûrement… Un long frisson la parcourue quand elle songea à nouveau aux lèvres de John s'approchant des siennes… Elle ferma les yeux et s'abandonna une minute à cette sensation grisante. Que ce serait-il passé s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus ? Elle secoua la tête et tenta de se raisonner. John était son second, ils travaillaient ensemble ! Il était tout simplement hors de question qu'ils mènent une quelconque relation, autre qu'amicale ! Elle soupira et tenta de reprendre son calme. Ce moment d'égarement ne devait simplement plus se reproduire. Dorénavant, quand il la soignerait, elle ferait abstraction de ses mains chaudes et caressantes, de son souffle sur sa nuque, de sa douceur, de… STOP ! Elle devait s'interdire d'y penser ! John était un collègue, un ami, qui l'accompagnait à Rome pour un colloque et ce uniquement parce qu'elle était blessée et avait besoin d'un peu d'aide ! Leur relation devait rester à ce niveau-là, point !

Sur cette bonne, mais fragile, résolution, elle se retourna complètement vers la paroi de l'avion et tenta de se rendormir.

John, quand à lui, décida de se rendre tout d'abord dans les toilettes de l'appareil. Après ce qui venait de se passer, il voulait laisser Liz un peu tranquille. Une fois dans la cabine, il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et se passa la tête en dessous. En se redressant, il croisa son propre regard dans le reflet du miroir. Une petite voix insinua dans son esprit : _"C'est très malin ça Sheppard ! Tu as encore réussi à la faire fuir !"_. Comme s'il le faisait exprès ! C'était à se taper la tête contre un mur ! Etait-ce sa faute, s'il était tombé amoureux d'une femme extraordinaire qui, manque de chance, était aussi sa supérieure ? Etait-ce sa faute, si les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées ensemble les avaient autant rapprochés ? Etait-ce sa faute, si la peur de la perdre avait muée ses doutes en certitudes ? Non ! C'était comme ça ! Et il devait bien faire avec ! Seulement c'était de plus en plus difficile pour lui de ne rien tenter pour la séduire ! Au fond de lui, il se doutait bien de ce que pensait Liz du fait qu'ils puissent partager autre chose qu'une simple amitié… Ils travaillaient ensemble dans un univers minuscule où tout se savait très vite ! Ils n'auraient aucune chance de garder leur relation secrète. Mais c'était plus fort que lui ! Quoi qu'il fasse, elle occupait ses pensées en permanence… Il poussa un profond soupir. Mieux valait pourtant renoncer. Liz lui faisait confiance, ou du moins, il l'espérait ! Et il voulait s'en montrer digne. Se promettant donc de ne plus rien tenter, à moins qu'elle ne lui fasse expressément comprendre qu'elle le désirait plus que tout, il retourna s'asseoir à sa place.

oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

Aéroport de Rome-Fiumicino, 8H30, le lendemain matin.

_"… et la température au sol est de 28° C. Nous espérons que vous avez fait un agréable voyage et toute l'équipe de bord espère vous revoir très bientôt sur nos lignes."_

Elizabeth n'écoutait pas, elle regardait par le hublot, impatiente de sortir de cette boite de conserve pour se retrouver enfin dans la ville de Rome. John la tira de sa contemplation avec un sourire.

**J :** Elizabeth ? Vous venez ?

Elle lui rendit son sourire et se leva pour sortir de l'avion. La gêne occasionnée par l'incident de la veille avait été laissée de côté à leur réveil. Tacitement, ils avaient enterré la hache de guerre et décidé de passer de bonnes vacances ensemble. On leur avait servi le petit-déjeuner à bord, et Liz avait essayé de soutirer à John quelques informations sur leur hôtel et la façon dont ils allaient s'y rendre. Il lui avait répondu, avec son habituel sourire à tomber, qu'une voiture viendrait les chercher à l'aéroport, que leur hôtel était dans le Transtevere, un quartier typique de Rome, qu'elle l'aimerait beaucoup et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'en apprendre plus pour le moment.

Intérieurement, John se réjouissait de l'impatience de sa compagne. Il avait hâte de lui faire découvrir ce quartier et le reste de la ville ! D'autant plus que le colloque d'Elizabeth ne commençait pas avant 15 heures, et qu'ils avaient, par conséquent, presque toute la journée de libre.

Ils sortirent donc de l'avion et après les contrôles douaniers, ils récupérèrent leurs bagages et retrouvèrent le chauffeur envoyé par l'hôtel pour les prendre.

Environ vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés.

Un magnifique sourire ne quittait plus les lèvres d'Elizabeth depuis qu'elle avait posé le pied sur le sol italien. John l'aida à sortir de la voiture et la jeune femme ne put retenir un "oh" de ravissement devant la beauté du lieu. Leur hôtel, niché au fond d'une petite ruelle pavée, était recouvert de lierre. Le bâtiment ocre, inondé de soleil en ce début de matinée, avait un côté ancien que Liz trouva très reposant.

**E :** John ! Vous auriez pu me dire que cet hôtel était si beau !

**J **_(avec un sourire en coin)_** :** Je voulais vous laisser la surprise…

Intérieurement, le militaire était très fier de son coup. Dès lors qu'il avait eu l'aval de Liz pour l'accompagner, il avait réservé dans cet hôtel. Quand il venait à Rome, il descendait toujours ici, il connaissait bien les patrons, et il était certain de l'effet que cela aurait sur la jeune femme.

Ils entrèrent. Le vestibule était à la hauteur du charme de la façade. Un grand sol en marbre, un comptoir de réception en acajou verni, quelques fauteuils en chintz, des lustres en verre de Murano, une horloge ancienne… Tout le décor contribuait à l'atmosphère reposante et paisible du lieu. Elizabeth était véritablement conquise.

**J :** Ça vous plait toujours ?

**E :** C'est tout simplement magnifique… murmura-t-elle en admirant la pièce.

Le colonel hocha la tête en souriant et se dirigea vers la réception. Il y reçu un accueil… à l'italienne ! Dès que le concierge, un homme d'un certain âge, grand et costaud, l'eut reconnu, il poussa un grand cri de joie et le serra contre lui à l'étouffer. Puis il cria quelque chose en italien en direction des cuisines. Aussitôt, une petite femme ronde, approximativement du même âge, en sorti en ronchonnant… Mais dès qu'elle aperçut John, elle poussa le même cri que son mari et se précipita dans ses bras pour l'embrasser ! Liz, intriguée par ce manège, resta un peu en arrière. John parlait en Italien avec le couple… Et elle ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'ils disaient, mais à en juger par les fréquents coups d'œil que la petite femme lui lançait, le sujet devait être… _Elle_. Au bout de quelques minutes John se retourna et lui fit signe d'approcher.

J : Venez ! Je vais vous présenter ! _(elle approcha en souriant)_. Voici Ambrogio et sa femme Chiara. Ils dirigent cet hôtel.

**E :** Enchanté de faire votre connaissance ! fit-elle, en leur serrant la main.

John repris en Italien pour présenter la jeune femme.

**J :** Ils ne comprennent pas l'anglais. Précisa-t-il.

Le couple avait vraiment l'air très sympathique. Liz se sentie tout de suite à l'aise, malgré la barrière de la langue.

Ambrogio fit signe à son réceptionniste, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, de s'approcher. Il lui dit quelques mots puis il salua John et Elizabeth, et repartit avec sa femme en direction des cuisines.

John traduisit à la dirigeante :

**J :** Ambrogio nous confie aux bons soins de Marco. C'est lui qui va enregistrer notre arrivée et s'occuper de nos bagages. Pendant ce temps, lui et Chiara vont nous préparer une collation à emporter pour ce midi. Je leur ai dit que vous aimeriez sûrement vous promener un peu avant le début de votre colloque…

Elizabeth était stupéfaite. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude que l'on s'occupe d'elle de cette façon… Elle adressa à John son plus lumineux sourire et acquiesça.

Ils suivirent donc Marco et John discuta avec lui un petit moment, toujours en italien. Le jeune réceptionniste leur fit signer le registre d'accueil et posa une clef sur le comptoir. John la prit et se tourna vers Elizabeth, qui fronçait les sourcils.

**J :** Vous venez ?

**E :** John ? Où est ma clef ?

**J :** Votre clef ? C'est celle-là ! Fit-il en lui montrant la clef qu'il avait en main.

**E :** Très bien, et la vôtre ? Continua-t-elle de plus en plus soupçonneuse.

John prit un air détaché qui ne rassura pas la jeune femme, bien au contraire…

**J :** Et bien… C'est la même, pourquoi ?

**E : **Vous plaisantez j'espère ?

Elle allait continuer mais le réceptionniste les interrompit dans un anglais plus qu'approximatif, en s'adressant à John :

**M :** Peut-être, votre… femme voudrait une double clef ?

Elizabeth était choquée, elle explosa !

**E :** Colonel Sheppard ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas profité du fait que je ne comprenne pas l'Italien pour me faire passer pour…

**J :** Elizabeth…

**E :** Non mais quoi ! Vous n'imaginiez tout de même pas que j'allais vous céder si facilement ! Vous ne manquez vraiment pas de toupet ! Je…

**J :** Elizabeth ! reprit-il un peu plus fort.

**E : **... vous préviens John ! Il est hors de question que nous…

**J :** ELIZABETH !

Elle se tut, interloquée par la réaction virulente du militaire, qui venait de la saisir par les épaules.

**E :** Quoi ? demanda-t-elle de mauvaise grâce.

**J :** Primo, Marco parle mal anglais, il confond les mots femme et épouse. Et jamais de la vie je ne vous aurait fait passer pour mon épouse sans vous demandez votre permission. Secundo, vous me faites confiance non ?

Il avait dit ça en souriant de cette manière si particulière, un peu comme s'il la mettait au défi… Elizabeth croisa les bras et poussa un profond soupir…

**J :** Allez ! Venez voir avant de juger ! ajouta-t-il en la poussant vers l'ascenseur.

**E :** Très bien ! Capitula-t-elle. Mais je vous préviens ! Si jamais…

**J :** Rien du tout ! Montez dans cet ascenseur et détendez-vous un peu, nous sommes en vacances, non ?

Elizabeth était outrée. John quant à lui souriait tranquillement. Il s'attendait à cette réaction, même s'il avait espéré y couper… Adressant quelques derniers mots au réceptionniste qui, déjà gêné par sa bourde, vira au rouge tomate, il entra à son tour dans l'ascenseur dont les portes se refermèrent. A l'intérieur, piquée par la curiosité, Liz demanda :

**E :** Que lui avez-vous dit ?

**J :** A Marco ? Que les femmes étaient décidément toutes les mêmes… Fit-il, sarcastique.

Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche pour protester énergiquement, mais le regard goguenard de John l'en dissuada. Il se fichait d'elle, et elle détestait ça ! Elle se renfrogna.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils arrivèrent sur le palier du dernier étage. John guida Elizabeth, toujours furieuse, vers la porte de ce qui semblait effectivement être _leur_ chambre. Il l'ouvrit et s'effaça ironiquement pour la laisser entrer. Elle lui jeta un regard glacial et entra dans une pièce qui s'avéra être… Un salon ! Et quel salon ! Probablement le plus joli et le plus confortable salon que Liz ait jamais vu. Une épaisse moquette couleur pêche, un papier peint dans les mêmes tons, dans un coin, une petite table ronde en bois clair, encadrée par deux petits fauteuils, recouverts du même tissu que les rideaux de la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur un balcon. La jeune femme se dirigea lentement vers le centre de la pièce. Deux portes ouvertes, situées l'une en face de l'autre, donnaient visiblement sur deux chambres… séparées…

Elizabeth était soufflée. Elle piqua un fard en repensant à sa colère injustifiée. John, quant à lui, l'observait avec un air de triomphe évident qui agaça son amie.

**E :** Bon ça va John ! Pas la peine d'en rajouter non plus !

Le colonel lui adressa un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers l'une des chambres. Les valises d'Elizabeth y avaient déjà été déposées. Elle le suivit.

**J :** Voici votre chambre ! J'espère qu'elle est à votre goût ?

Cette pièce, comme le reste de la suite, était magnifiquement meublée dans les mêmes tons que le salon, par un grand lit un baldaquin, une coiffeuse avec un miroir et une commode basse. Elle communiquait avec une petite salle de bain carrelée en bleu et blanc. Bref ! Un endroit des plus confortable et accueillant ! Elizabeth en restait sans voix. Elle leva vers John un regard empli de joie.

**E :** Merci oui ! C'est parfait !

**J :** Oh mais attendez d'avoir admiré la vue ! Venez !

Il lui prit la main et l'entraina sur le balcon. La vue était effectivement à couper le souffle. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir presque tout Rome, inondée par le soleil en ce début de journée… Elizabeth s'appuya à la rambarde et parcouru des yeux, le paysage.

**E :** Je me répète mais… C'est vraiment magnifique… Murmura-t-elle doucement.

John vint se placer derrière elle et posa une main sur sa taille avant de murmurer à son oreille :

**J :** Content que ça vous plaise…

Liz sourit. Elle était bien là, sur ce balcon, dans la douceur du matin, John à ses côtés… Elle poussa un léger soupir de bien-être et demanda :

**E **_(pointant un endroit du doigt) _**:** Cette grande église avec la coupole, là-haut vers la gauche, c'est Saint-Pierre de Rome ?

**J :** Exactement. Et si vous regardez juste un peu à droite de l'église vous distinguez le Château Saint-Ange, la forteresse des papes !

**E :** L'espèce de grand machin rond ?

**J :** Oui. C'était le mausolée de l'empereur Hadrien avant. C'est un très vieux bâtiment.

**E :** Ah oui ? Et ce grand bâtiment blanc là-bas ? Celui qui a une forme un peu bizarre…

**J : **Celui-là c'est le monument dédié au roi Victor Emmanuel II. Les Romains le surnomment "la machine à écrire". Il abrite de temps à autres des expositions…

Elizabeth éclata de rire.

**E :** Ah oui maintenant que vous le dites ! Il a vraiment une forme de machine à écrire !

John sourit devant l'enthousiasme de sa compagne. Il était heureux qu'elle se détende enfin ! Il continua donc à lui désigner les principaux monuments touristiques de la ville et termina par ce qu'ils voyaient juste à leurs pieds.

**J :** Et l'île juste en face de nous est l'Isola Tiberina, l'île Tibérine. Elle abrite un hôpital maintenant. Mais à l'époque romaine on y trouvait un temple au dieu Esculape, le dieu de la médecine.

**E :** Vous croyais que celui-là aussi c'était un Goa'uld ?

John soupira et retourna Elizabeth face à lui.

**J :** Ma chère, à partir de maintenant vous avez l'interdiction formelle de prononcer les mots tels que Atlantis, Goa'uld ou Porte des Etoiles ! Vous êtes en vacances pour vous détendre et j'entends bien y veiller !

**E :** Mais… Je…

**J :** Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Enfin ! Quand on est dans une ville aussi magique, qui plus est avec un homme prêt à tout pour satisfaire vos moindres désirs, on ne pense plus au travail !

La jeune femme sourit malicieusement et ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner :

**E :** C'est vrai John ? Vous êtes prêt à tout pour satisfaire mes moindres désirs ?

Il plongea son beau regard émeraude dans le sien et murmura gravement :

**J :** Encore plus que vous ne croyez…

* * *

Voilà ! C'est tout pour cette fois !

Et pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, l'hôtel en lui-même est le fruit de mon imagination, mais s'il existait, était suffisamment haut et orienté nord-est, on aurait effectivement toutes les chances de voir autant de bâtiments à la fois ! Du reste, toutes les informations concernant l'histoire de la ville et de ses monuments sont vraies !

La suite très vite et... Vous savez quoi faire ! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous !**

Comme j'avance vite, voici déjà la suite ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que le précédent, mais plutôt intense je crois !

J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Encore un énoorme merci à mes revieweuses de chic et de choc qui sont toujours au taquet ! ;-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La jeune femme sourit malicieusement et ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner :

**E :** C'est vrai John ? Vous êtes prêt à tout pour satisfaire mes moindres désirs ?

Il plongea son beau regard émeraude dans le sien et murmura gravement :

**J :** Encore plus que vous ne croyez…

Etait-ce l'air de Rome, ou le soleil d'Italie ? Toujours est-il que contrairement à son habitude, Liz ne céda pas au trouble qui l'envahissait ! Elle soutint le regard de John avec une lueur taquine et suivit d'un doigt la ligne de sa mâchoire en murmurant d'une voix presque sensuelle :

**E :** Ah oui ? J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ça alors…

Le colonel Sheppard la regarda d'un air stupéfait ! Où était passé la jeune femme qui perdait toute répartie dès qu'il plongeait ses yeux dans les siens ?

Profitant du fait que la surprise le laissait, pour une fois, sans voix, Liz se dégagea et se dirigea vers sa chambre, tout en continuant d'un ton plaisant :

**E :** Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais me changer ! Après tout vous aviez bien promis de me faire visiter la ville ce matin, non ? Et puisque mes désirs sont des ordres…

Puis elle disparut dans sa chambre, le plantant là.

John était abasourdi ! Il avait rêvé non ? Avait-elle bien répondu d'une voix si chaude qu'il en avait eu des frissons ? Avait-elle bien fait lentement glisser un doigt sur sa joue ? Lui qui était tellement habitué à ce qu'elle se trouble au moindre regard… Et son regard à elle ! Bon sang ! Quelle flamme ! Le colonel passa une main dans ses cheveux et se dirigea lui aussi vers sa chambre, profondément troublé. Si elle l'entrainait sur ce terrain glissant, mieux valait qu'il réfléchisse à son attitude avant d'agir… Et quoi de mieux qu'une bonne douche brulante pour l'y aider ?

Liz, quant à elle, était adossée à la porte de sa chambre, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était elle qui avait dit et, surtout, fait ça. Et la tête de John ! Bon Dieu, il avait dû la prendre pour une folle ou une allumeuse ! Mais c'était tellement grisant… Pour une fois qu'elle arrivait à le troubler ! Elle pouffa de rire comme une gamine et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Une fois devant le miroir, elle observa attentivement son reflet. Elle avait bien du mal à croire qu'elle était bien cette jeune femme souriante, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants ! Elle paraissait presque 10 ans de moins et pour une fois, elle se trouvait magnifique…

Un bref doute l'assaillit cependant. Devait-elle vraiment conserver cette attitude ? Après tout, à trop le chercher, elle risquait de le trouver… Elle se mordit la lèvre, songeuse, puis haussa les épaules. Après tout, elle était en vacances et elle comptait bien s'amuser un peu ! En plus, elle faisait confiance à John. C'était un homme bien. Alors quoi qu'il se passe, elle aviserait le moment venu !

Elle adressa donc un dernier clin d'œil au miroir et murmura "A nous deux, John Sheppard !", avant d'entrer dans la douche.

oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

Environ quinze minutes plus tard, John était prêt. Il se rendit dans le salon et s'installa dans l'un des confortables fauteuils pour attendre Elizabeth. Il avait revêtu un pantalon beige et une chemise de la même couleur dont il avait roulé les manches sur ses avant-bras. Ses lunettes de soleil étaient posées sur sa tête, au milieu de sa chevelure encore humide. Ses pensées dérivèrent à nouveau sur l'attitude à adopter avec la jeune femme… Il ne savait que penser de ce brusque changement de comportement et n'avait encore arrêté aucune décision concernant Elizabeth… Devait-il entrer dans son jeu, ou au contraire rester sur un terrain plus neutre… Badiner était tentant, mais ne risquaient-ils pas d'aller trop loin ? John ne voulait surtout pas que la jeune femme regrette quoi que ce soit, par la suite ! Si ce "jeu" débouchait sur quelque chose de concret, ça devait être sérieux, car les sentiments qu'il lui portait étaient trop précieux pour qu'il puisse s'en amuser comme ça… Il poussa un profond soupir. Décidément, rien n'était simple avec Elizabeth… Il résolut alors de ne rien décider. Il allait attendre de voir comment elle se comportait. Après tout, peut-être regrettait-elle son attitude de tout à l'heure ? Si ça n'était pas le cas, il aviserait au fur et à mesure. Il n'avait vraiment rien contre le fait de jouer au chat et à la souris avec la jeune femme, d'autant plus que cela promettait d'être intéressant ! Et de toute façon, il était suffisamment prudent pour stopper le jeu si la situation menaçait de déraper. Un sourire amusé naquit sur ses lèvres. Oui… Si Elizabeth voulait jouer, ils joueraient… Et rira bien qui rira le dernier…

"A nous deux, Elizabeth Weir…" murmura-t-il pour lui-même, avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour récupérer un objet.

oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

Quelques minutes plus tard, Liz arrivait dans le salon. Elle portait une robe à fines bretelles de couleur pêche et tenait ses lunettes de soleil ainsi qu'un chapeau blanc aux larges bords à la main. John, qui sortait de sa chambre au même moment, l'apostropha en lui tendant un tissu soigneusement plié. Il portait également la trousse de premier secours dans les mains.

**J :** Ah vous voilà ! Tenez ! J'ai pensé que vous pourriez avoir besoin de ceci… D'autre part, je viens de penser que nous devrions sans doute changer votre pansement !

Liz hocha distraitement la tête et fronça les sourcils en dépliant le tissu. C'était un grand châle triangulaire, de fines mailles blanches.

**E :** Pourquoi faire ? Il fait chaud dehors !

**J :** Peut-être ! Mais vous n'entrerez dans aucune église à Rome, sans quelque chose sur vos épaules !

**E :** Ah oui ? Je l'ignorais…

**J **_(avec un clin d'œil charmeur)_** :** D'où l'intérêt de mon cadeau…

Elle répondit à son clin d'œil par un délicieux sourire :

**E :** Merci John ! Il est vraiment très beau…

Puis elle posa son chapeau et ses lunettes de soleil sur la table et drapa le châle sur ses épaules. Le coup d'œil appréciateur de John ne lui échappa pas…

**E :** Je vous plais ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton badin en s'approchant de lui.

Le colonel poussa un profond soupir et la regarda intensément.

**J :** Un jour, Liz, je vous expliquerais en détail combien vous me plaisez… Pour le moment, changeons ce pansement et sortons, voulez-vous ?

Liz piqua un fard. Elle tourna le dos à John pour dégrafer les premiers boutons de sa robe et dénuder son dos, s'efforçant de penser à autre chose qu'aux mains du colonel sur sa peau. Prenant sur lui pour ne pas se laisser distraire une fois de plus, John changea rapidement le pansement avec des gestes précis, les plus impersonnels possible.

Une fois cela fait, la jeune femme réajusta sa robe, attrapa ses affaires et sortit de la suite, immédiatement suivit par le militaire.

oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

Dans l'ascenseur, Elizabeth n'osa ni parler, ni regarder John. Elle était encore troublée par les paroles qu'il avait prononcées, ses mains chaudes et caressantes, et plus particulièrement, par le fait qu'il l'ait appelé Liz… La dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, elle était en colère contre lui et lui avait interdit de recommencer ! Personne ne l'appelait Liz ! Elle l'avait toujours rigoureusement défendu ! Simon s'y était bien essayé mais devant ses yeux noirs, il avait bien vite renoncé… Alors pourquoi cela semblait-il si naturel de la part de John ? Il n'y réfléchissait pas, cela sortait tout seul, comme ça… Liz… Et c'était si doux ! Comment, dans la bouche de cet homme, ce diminutif qu'elle avait pourtant toujours détesté, pouvait-il sonner aussi bien ? Elle n'eut pas le loisir de poursuivre ses réflexions. Les portes de l'ascenseur venaient de s'ouvrir et ils débouchèrent dans le hall.

John se tourna vers elle et demanda :

**J :** Pouvez-vous marcher un peu ?

**E :** Pas toute la journée, mais un peu oui, sans doute… Pourquoi ?

**J :** C'est pour établir notre itinéraire. Allez m'attendre dans ce fauteuil là-bas ! Je vais chercher notre déjeuner aux cuisines, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

La dirigeante acquiesça. Qu'il était reposant de n'avoir rien à décider pour une fois ! Songeait-elle en s'asseyant dans l'un des fauteuils du hall… Elle n'avait qu'à se laisser aller et John s'occupait de tout… Un vrai bonheur !

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec un sac à dos qui semblait bien rempli. Elle se leva, il lui sourit et lui tendit son bras :

**J :** Nous y allons ?

Liz marqua une seconde d'hésitation, mais pris finalement le bras qu'il lui tendait, et dit dans un lumineux sourire.

**E :** Oui, nous y allons.

oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

Vers midi, John installait une grande couverture à l'ombre de l'un des chênes séculaires du jardin botanique de Rome.

**E :** Quel endroit magnifique ! S'extasia Elizabeth devant la richesse des plantes.

John se contenta de sourire et commença à vider le sac à dos de son contenu.

**J :** J'espère que vous avez faim ! Chiara m'a donné de quoi nourrir un régiment !

Liz se retourna et il l'aida à s'agenouiller près de lui sur la couverture.

**E :** Je meurs de faim !

**J :** Voyons voir… Nous avons, du jambon de Parme, un melon, et… Ah ! Les fameux grissini maison d'Ambrogio ! Vous verrez c'est un délice ! Rien à voir avec les machins industriels que l'on trouve aux Etats-Unis ! Il y a aussi quelques œufs durs, des tomates et de la mozzarella di Buffala, évidement ! Puis encore, de la mortadelle, une grande salade verte et une bouteille d'eau minérale. Ça vous convient ?

**E : **Je serais difficile de dire le contraire !

John sourit et avisa une feuille de papier fixée sur l'une des boites. Il la parcourut rapidement des yeux et éclata de rire.

**E :** Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle intriguée.

**J :** Un mot de Chiara ! Je vais essayer de vous le traduire… C'est écrit : _Chers Giovanni et Lia..._ Oui, c'est nous ça… _Ambrogio et moi, nous vous souhaitons un bon appétit ! En dessert, nous vous recommandons d'aller manger une glace chez Demetrio, ce sont les meilleures de la ville !_ Comme si j'allais vous emmener ailleurs ! _Giovanni, veille surtout à ce que ton amie mange bien et pas que de la salade ! Il est inadmissible d'être aussi maigre ! Tendrement, Chiara._

Liz fronça les sourcils.

**E :** Elle exagère, je ne suis pas si maigre que ça…

John la détailla sans vergogne d'un regard qui la fit rougir…

**J :** Si on me demandait mon avis, je dirais que vous êtes parfaite ! Mais selon les standards italiens, vous êtes loin du compte…

Elizabeth prit un air dubitatif et John eut la délicatesse de changer de sujet. Ils firent honneur à la cuisine de leurs hôtes et discutèrent gaiement de leur matinée. Ils s'étaient promenés à pied dans les ruelles du vieux quartier et John lui avait fait découvrir les superbes mosaïques romano-byzantines de Santa Maria in Transtevere. De là, ils avaient rejoint le jardin botanique où ils se trouvaient actuellement. Repus, ils s'allongèrent sur la couverture pour se détendre. Au bout de quelques minutes, Liz demanda :

**E :** John ? Vous dormez ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle se tourna vers lui et, bien que ses lunettes de soleil masquassent ses yeux, elle constata qu'il avait effectivement l'air de dormir. Elle sourit, puis regarda sa montre. 13 heures 15. Ils avaient encore un peu de temps, mais ils ne devaient pas trainer… Elle décida néanmoins d'attendre encore quelques minutes avant de réveiller son compagnon. Elle se redressa et saisit la bouteille d'eau pour en boire quelques gorgées. C'est alors qu'un sourire malicieux lui vint aux lèvres… Si elle versait un peu d'eau sur la figure de John ? C'était une idée amusante et cela le réveillerait sûrement… Elizabeth s'approcha donc doucement de lui et commença à incliner lentement la bouteille au-dessus de son visage, lorsque…

**J :** Je ne vous le conseille pas, Liz…

La voix de John la faisant sursauter, elle poussa un cri de surprise et inclina la bouteille sur le pilote qui, sentant l'eau couler sur lui, se redressa brusquement et attrapa, par réflexe, le poignet de Liz. Leurs regards se croisèrent et un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur les lèvres de John. De son autre main, il lui prit lentement la bouteille.

**E :** Oh, oh… murmura-t-elle en tentant de se relever…

Mais c'était peine perdue, John la maintenait fermement par le poignet et… Il avait la bouteille d'eau en main !

**J :** Oui ! Oh, oh… répéta-t-il sarcastique, en penchant la bouteille vers Liz.

Elle poussa un cri et se débattit !

**E : **Non John ! Lâchez-moi, je vous en prie ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour l'eau… C'était involontaire de ma part !

**J** _(suspendant son geste)_ **:** Ah oui ? Involontaire ? Persifla-t-il.

Elle rougit violemment et détourna les yeux.

**E :** Oui bon… Peut-être pas si involontaire que ça… Mais je jure que mon intention n'était pas d'en renverser autant ! Pitié !

John fit mine de réfléchir.

**J :** Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas verser ce qui reste de cette bouteille sur votre charmante petite tête…

**E :** On ne tire pas sur un ennemi blessé ? Tenta-t-elle.

**J **_(avec un sourire en coin)_** :** Un point pour vous… Mais vous n'êtes pas mon ennemie !

**E :** Peut-être… Mais je suis vraiment blessée !

John la regarda un peu en biais… Mouais… Elle abusait clairement de la situation… Il la relâcha cependant et bu lentement ce qui restait de l'eau dans la bouteille, sans la quitter des yeux. Elizabeth poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

**E :** Merci ! Dit-elle simplement.

**J :** Oooh ! Mais ne me remerciez pas trop vite ! Maintenant que je vous ai épargnée, vous me devrez un gage !

Trop heureuse de s'en tirer à si bon compte, elle acquiesça en souriant :

**E : **Tout ce que vous voudrez !

John lui adressa un coup d'œil éloquent et murmura :

**J :** Très bien, je note… Nous en rediscuterons à l'occasion ! Pour l'heure, nous avons juste le temps de passer chez Demetrio avant de rentrer à l'hôtel !

Ils rangèrent leurs affaires et se remirent en route.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de vos espérences !

La suite arrive très vite ! D'ici là Bon Week-End !


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey hey hey !** Me revoilà ! Bon, quelques excuses s'imposent je crois ! A ma décharge j'avais quelques examens à passer !

Bref on va pas en faire toute une histoire ! Voici maintenant la suite !

Un énorme merci à mes revieweuses de choc ! Et un gros bisous à **Marie **pour son aide précieuse !

Le **disclaimer** est toujours le même !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

A 14 heures 50 précises, le colonel Sheppard et le docteur Weir entraient dans le Pavillon des Sciences Politiques de l'Université de la Sapienza, à Rome. Elizabeth portait un élégant tailleur mauve très pâle et John un costume bleu parfaitement assortit. Grâce à sa maitrise de l'Italien, ils retrouvèrent facilement la salle dans laquelle devait avoir lieu la réunion d'ouverture du colloque. A l'entrée, une charmante étudiante blonde, assise à une table, les accueillit et leur demanda leurs noms afin de leur remettre un badge.

**E : **Je suis le docteur Elizabeth Weir.

**X :** Ah oui, docteur Weir ! Voici votre badge, bienvenue à la Sapienza. Dit la jeune étudiante avant de se tourner vers John avec un sourire béat d'admiration qui exaspéra la diplomate.

**J :** Lieutenant - Colonel John Sheppard. Mais vous ne me trouverez pas dans votre liste, il n'était pas prévu que j'assiste à ce colloque.

L'étudiante, troublée par la prestance du beau militaire, balbutia :

**X : **Oh… Mais euh… Ce n'est pas grave… Je vais écrire votre badge à la main.

**J : **Vous êtes trop aimable… répondit John dans un éblouissant sourire qui augmenta encore d'un cran l'agacement d'Elizabeth.

La blonde pris évidemment tout son temps pour inscrire le nom de John sur le badge et Liz était persuadée que seul le regard sévère qu'elle lui avait lancé, avait empêché l'étudiante d'y inscrire également son numéro de téléphone. Au bout de quelques minutes, agacée par ce manège, elle croisa les bras et s'exclama :

**E :** Colonel Sheppard ! Si vous avez fini de faire les jolis cœurs, on pourrait peut-être y aller, non ?

L'étudiante piqua un fard et tendit le badge à John qui la remercia d'un clin d'œil. Puis il rejoignit Elizabeth et demanda, faussement naïf :

**J :** C'est quoi cette histoire de jolis cœurs ?

**E :** Oh je vous en prie John ! Si vous croyez que je suis aveugle !

Le pilote eut un sourire en coin et s'approcha suffisamment d'Elizabeth pour murmurer à son oreille :

**J : **Ma chère, croyez-moi, en ce moment il n'y a qu'une femme avec laquelle j'ai envie de jouer aux jolis cœurs, et elle n'est pas blonde…

Surprise par sa remarque, la jeune femme leva les yeux pour croiser son regard. Et le sérieux qu'elle y lut la fit frémir…

**J :** Vous devez avoir confiance en moi Liz… ajouta-t-il doucement, avant qu'ils n'entrent dans la salle.

La salle était bondée. Ils s'apprêtèrent donc à rester debout au fond lorsqu'un homme d'un certain âge interpella Elizabeth avec un fort accent italien.

**G : **Docteur Weir ?

**E :** Oui ?

**G :** Je suis le professeur Alberto Giardinelli, doyen du département des sciences politiques. C'est moi qui vous ai écrit pour vous inviter à ce colloque.

**E : **Oh oui ! Professeur Giardinelli, je suis enchanté de faire enfin votre connaissance ! Dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

**G :** Moi de même, docteur Weir ! Mais si je puis me permettre, j'aimerai que vous vous installiez à l'avant avec les autres intervenants. Comme je dois tous vous présenter avant que vous ne preniez la parole pour résumer votre conférence…

**E : **Oh, mais euh… C'est que je… Balbutia-elle en se tournant vers John qui la devança en tendant la main au professeur.

**J :** Colonel John Sheppard, j'accompagne le docteur Weir. Puis se tournant vers la jeune femme : Allez-y, Elizabeth, je vous attends ici.

**E :** Vous êtes sûr ?

**J :** Aucun problème ! On se retrouve à la fin de la réunion.

La diplomate hocha la tête et suivit le professeur de sciences politiques. John, quant à lui, s'adossa au mur du fond et croisa les bras, suivant Elizabeth du regard. Celle-ci prit place sur l'estrade, aux côtés d'autres personnes qu'elle salua. Et la réunion commença.

oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

Environ deux heures plus tard, dans la voiture qui les ramenait à l'hôtel.

**J :** Quoi ? Cet homme à trois doctorats, et il arrive à endormir les gens à ce point ? Je plains ses étudiants…

**E :** Allons John ! Vous parlez du docteur Langmann, quand même ! Il a une réputation internationale ! Je me suis moi-même inspirée de plusieurs de ses idées pour rédiger le traité avec les Asgards !

**J :** Je me fiche de sa réputation ! Moi tout ce que je vous dis c'est que la salle entière dormait ! J'en ai même entendu un, ronfler !

Elizabeth sourit. Elle devait bien admettre que le vieux professeur de droit, si remarquable soit-il, n'était pas vraiment un grand orateur…

**E :** Et moi ? Ai-je aussi endormie toute la salle ?

Les yeux de John s'enflammèrent.

**J :** Ah non au contraire ! Vous, vous avez donné envie à tout le monde d'assister à votre conférence demain matin !

**E :** Même à vous ? Taquina-t-elle.

Le pilote sourit.

**J :** Aussi incroyable que cela puisse vous paraître, oui ! Même à moi ! Cela dit je suspecte quelques-uns de ses vieux messieurs de vouloir venir uniquement pour admirer l'intervenante…

**E :** Et bien sûr, ça n'est pas votre cas…

**J :** Moi ? Eh bien… Disons que je revendique surtout le droit de raccompagner l'intervenante chez elle ! Et… _(Se jetant à l'eau) _de l'inviter à dîner ce soir… ?

Elizabeth éclata de rire.

**E :** Vous êtes vraiment incorrigible John ! _(Puis ajoutant, devant son air désappointé)_ Je n'ai rien contre l'idée de dîner avec vous, mais pas ce soir !

**J **_(fronçant les sourcils)_ **:** Pourquoi ?

**E :** Ne me dites pas que vous avez déjà oublié ? Le cocktail d'ouverture du colloque ! Au palais Corsini ! Vous m'avez même expliqué ce matin que c'était le grand bâtiment blanc dans le jardin botanique…

John se frappa la tête du plat de la main.

**J :** Ah mais oui bien sûr ! Le cocktail… Bon alors d'accord pour le cocktail ce soir… Et demain ?

**E :** Demain ? Répéta-t-elle, pas vraiment sûre de voir où il voulait en venir.

John prit une profonde inspiration, il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de faire ça… Surtout pas avec une femme qui l'attirait autant… Il saisit doucement la main d'Elizabeth et la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de demander :

**J : **Liz… Vous accepteriez de dîner avec moi demain soir ?

**E **_(troublée) _**:** Vous voulez dire, dîner… Comme… un vrai dîner ? Enfin je veux dire… En tête à tête… Enfin… ?

Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça… Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais imaginé prendre un seul de ses repas sans lui, mais là… John l'invitait à dîner… Et vu son regard et la façon dont il avait pris sa main… Il lui proposait clairement un vrai rendez-vous…

**J : **Oui, c'est bien ce que je veux dire… Un vrai dîner, en tête à tête…

Elizabeth était surprise mais elle n'hésita pas. Comme elle l'avait décidé le matin même, elle était en vacances et entendait bien passer un bon moment ! John l'avait invité à dîner et elle allait accepter ! Et qu'importe ce qui se passerait ensuite ! Alors, avec l'impression de se jeter dans le vide, elle sourit, serra la main de John qui tenait la sienne et dit :

**E : **Oui, j'accepte avec plaisir…

Le pilote poussa un imperceptible soupir de soulagement et se détendit. Elle avait accepté ! Ils avaient rendez-vous… Décidément, il préférait de loin la dirigeante en vacances ! S'il avait seulement osé lui faire une telle proposition sur Atlantis elle l'aurait regardé comme s'il débarquait de Mars et l'aurait envoyé balader aussi sec ! Mais depuis qu'ils étaient à Rome, John devait bien admettre que Liz avait changé... Elle semblait plus détendue et plus réceptive à ses attentions… Ce qui n'était évidemment pas pour lui déplaire ! Il avait enfin l'impression de découvrir la femme derrière la leader… Et quelle femme ! Plus il passait de temps avec elle, plus il acceptait l'évidence… Il était tombé définitivement et irrémédiablement amoureux d'elle ! Restait à savoir s'il prendrait l'initiative de la séduire ou s'il y renoncerait, de peur qu'elle ne le regrette une fois de retour sur Atlantis et ne le repousse. Là était effectivement toute la question… Mais John refusait pour le moment de prendre une décision. Il attendait d'abord de voir comment réagissait Elizabeth. Peut-être ferait-elle un pas vers lui et alors…

oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

Un peu plus tard, dans l'ascenseur de l'hôtel. Elizabeth étouffa un bâillement… Qui n'échappa cependant pas au regard attentif du militaire.

**J : **Vous êtes fatiguée.

**E :** Non, non ! Ça ira, je vous assure !

**J **_(fronçant les sourcils)_ **:** Liz…

**E :** Bon… Peut-être un peu, oui…

John soupira. La dirigeante avait beau être plus détendue, il ne lui en restait pas moins quelques travers… Et masquer sa fatigue était de loin le plus important ! Il regarda sa compagne d'un air sévère.

**J : **Vous devriez profiter du temps qui nous reste avant la soirée pour vous reposer un peu…

La jeune femme ne put retenir un second bâillement.

**E :** Oui, vous avez peut-être raison…

Il hocha la tête d'un air approbateur, au moins elle était d'accord avec lui sur ce point. Ils entrèrent dans la suite et Liz se dirigea vers sa chambre en enlevant ses chaussures et sa veste. John l'observa en silence. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il trouva ces gestes anodins, empreints d'une grâce infinie. En moins de vingt-quatre heures, ils avaient totalement modifié leur relation. L'amitié cordiale, quoique parfois un peu distante, qu'ils entretenaient sur Atlantis, avait laissé place à une espèce de bulle d'intimité, favorisée par la proximité de leurs chambres… Et Dieu seul savait pour l'instant où cela risquait de les mener !

Se ressaisissant juste avant qu'Elizabeth n'entre dans sa chambre, il demanda :

**J :** Au fait ! Nous devrions peut-être à nouveau changer votre pansement ?

Liz soupira et se retourna.

**E :** Encore ? J'espérais un peu que vous ayez oublié… plaida-t-elle d'un ton candide.

John croisa les bras et la regarda d'un air affligé.

**J :** Ma chère, croyez bien que je comprends le désagrément que cela vous cause, mais j'ai reçu des ordres du docteur Beckett, et en bon militaire, je les applique !

**E :** Vous respectez les ordres vous, maintenant ? C'est nouveau ça ! Persifla-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

John la regarda d'un air menaçant :

**J :** Liz… gronda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

**E :** Mais ça va, je vous dis ! Dit-elle en reculant d'un pas. Franchement, je me sens beaucoup mieux ! Et je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi Carson tient tant à ce que je change ce fichu pansement deux fois par jour ! C'est beaucoup trop !

**J : **J'ignorais que votre doctorat portait aussi sur la médecine, Docteur Weir ! Persifla-t-il.

Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche, choquée, puis la referma, n'ayant aucune répartie. John hocha la tête, affichant un air satisfait, qui agaça suprêmement la dirigeante.

**J :** Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais… Je vais chercher la trousse, attendez moi dans votre chambre.

La diplomate était soufflée par son comportement. Certes, elle l'avait un peu cherché, mais tout de même ! Comment osait-il ! Elle entra dans sa chambre et referma délibérément la porte. Cela l'obligerait au moins à toquer et à s'annoncer… Et elle pourrait l'envoyer au diable ! Mais connaissant John, il entrerait quand même… Elle jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce. Elle pourrait peut-être se cacher quelque part ? Mais la jeune femme rejeta aussitôt cette idée en souriant… Elle n'avait plus cinq ans ! Elle soupira. Il fallait bien changer ce pansement, John avait raison. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de le laisser gagner si facilement… Elle réfléchit et eut soudain une idée… Ça n'était pas forcément une bonne idée, elle en était consciente… C'était d'ailleurs, probablement même, une très mauvaise idée… Mais avec un peu de chance, elle arriverait à désarçonner John…

Une minute plus tard, comme prévu, le militaire frappa à sa porte.

**J : **Elizabeth ! Je vais entrer, je vous préviens !

**E :** Oh, mais faites comme chez vous ! Lança-t-elle un brin agacée.

John entra dans la pièce, légèrement soupçonneux. Elizabeth était assise à la coiffeuse de sa chambre, en train de se brosser les cheveux. Ils se regardèrent à travers le miroir. Le colonel s'approcha doucement et posa la trousse médicale sur la coiffeuse. Puis il croisa les bras et attendit, debout derrière elle. La dirigeante savait très bien ce qu'il attendait. Et elle prit tout son temps pour terminer de se coiffer… Le colonel remarqua son petit manège, mais continua d'attendre patiemment qu'elle daigne enlever son chemisier, afin qu'il puisse atteindre sa blessure… Elle aurait pu lui demander de se retourner, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle posa sa brosse sur la table, et plantant son regard dans le sien à travers le miroir, elle entreprit de déboutonner lentement son chemisier… Avec dans les yeux une flamme des plus suggestives, elle ouvrit un premier bouton… Puis un second… Au troisième, Liz commença à transpirer… John ne semblait pas troublé outre mesure, au contraire ! Il soutenait son regard avec un léger sourire en coin… La jeune femme déglutit péniblement mais continua son manège… Quatrième bouton… Elle portait ses mains sur le cinquième bouton quand John, ayant perçu son léger trouble, murmura doucement…

**J :** Vous ne devriez pas jouez comme ça avec moi, Liz… Vous pourriez le regretter…

Elle hésita une seconde, nerveuse, mais lança d'un air faussement dégagé :

**E :** Oh mais j'ai confiance en vous colonel ! Après tout, on apprend bien aux pilotes à avoir des nerfs d'acier, non ?

Appréciant la répartie d'un sourire amusée, il se pencha néanmoins, et posa ses mains sur la tablette de la coiffeuse, de part et d'autre de la jeune femme. Sans la quitter des yeux, il murmura à son oreille :

**J :** Vous devriez pourtant savoir, ma chère, que même l'acier le plus résistant, fond à une certaine température… Alors évitez de continuer à m'allumer comme ça, si vous ne voulez pas que cela se produise…

* * *

Hum hum... En espérant que ça vous ai plu ! Vous connaissez la musique ! ;-) A très vite !


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir ! **

Alors pour commencer mes excuses les plus sincères pour ce retard ! Pour ma défense, j'étais en vacances à Rome où j'ai retrouvé un peu d'inspiration !

J'ai vraiment galéré pour écrire ce chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même ! A ce sujet je remercie encore sincèrement **Morgane** et **Marie** pour leur aide précieuse qui m'a permis de me sortir de ce mauvais pas !

N'hésitez pas à pointer les failles pour que je m'améliore ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! A très vite !

_**

* * *

J :**__ Vous devriez pourtant savoir, ma chère, que même l'acier le plus résistant, fond à une certaine température… Alors évitez de continuer à m'allumer comme ça, si vous ne voulez pas que cela se produise…_

Liz s'empourpra violemment et ne pouvant soutenir son regard plus longtemps, elle pencha la tête, espérant vainement masquer son trouble derrière un rideau de cheveux. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse ! Aussi inspira-t-elle alors un bon coup pour se calmer et, relevant la tête, elle croisa le regard de John qui s'était redressé derrière elle.

**E :** Très bien. Dit-elle doucement. Dans ce cas retournez-vous… S'il vous plait…

John hocha la tête et fit ce qu'elle lui demandait, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il était vaguement déçu ou plutôt soulagé de cette décision. Il était cependant sérieux dans ses propos. Elle devait impérativement arrêter son jeu maintenant, surtout si elle n'était pas prête à en assumer les conséquences.

Le pilote n'eut cependant pas le loisir d'approfondir sa réflexion. La jeune femme venait de lui signaler qu'elle était prête. John se retourna et s'appliqua à changer son pansement le plus rapidement possible, mobilisant tout son sang-froid et tout son professionnalisme pour faire abstraction de la douceur de la peau d'Elizabeth sous ses doigts. Heureusement pour eux, quelques minutes plus tard c'était fini.

**E :** Merci. Fit simplement Liz, en réajustant son chemisier.

**J :** Aucun problème. Répondit le militaire en ramassant le matériel médical.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et juste avant de sortir, il ajouta sans se retourner :

**J :** Reposez-vous maintenant ! Je viendrais vous réveiller dans deux heures pour que vous ayez le temps de vous préparer.

Puis il sortit en refermant la porte, sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

Environ deux heures plus tard, dans la chambre du colonel Sheppard.

John tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Il avait bien tenté de dormir un peu mais sitôt les yeux fermés, des images plus que suggestives de Liz tournoyaient dans sa tête, ne laissant que peu de place au repos. Même la lecture d'un quotidien italien n'avait pas réussi à lui sortir la jeune femme de la tête. C'était peine perdue. Pour la énième fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés en Italie, il se posait la même question. Devait-il ou non tenter quelque chose pour séduire Liz. Il avait déjà pesé le pour et le contre une bonne centaine de fois, mais les réactions de la dirigeante étaient tellement imprévisibles qu'il doutait d'arriver un jour à se fixer une ligne de conduite. De toute manière, se dit-il fataliste, quoi qu'il décide, c'était susceptible de changer dans les quelques minutes qui suivent. Il résolut donc de rester prudent, et surtout de ne rien tenter de trop direct. Il devait y aller en douceur et guetter les moindres signes de la part de sa compagne. Sur cette bonne résolution, il décida qu'il était grand temps d'aller la réveiller.

oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

Environ deux heures plus tard, dans la chambre d'Elizabeth Weir.

Liz s'éveilla doucement, émergeant lentement d'un doux rêve dans lequel le colonel Sheppard venait tout juste de l'embrasser passionnément… Elle rougit en prenant conscience de la teneur de ce songe. Décidemment, John produisait sur elle un effet de plus en plus dévastateur... Une vague de honte l'envahit au souvenir de son comportement deux heures plus tôt. Comment pouvait-elle, à ce point, jouer avec ses nerfs ? Ça n'était vraiment pas très loyal de sa part… Que cherchait-elle ? Que voulait-elle exactement ? Elle ne le savait pas elle-même. Elle se sentait différente depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Rome… Etait-ce l'air de la ville ? Le soleil ? Quelle que soit l'excuse, elle devait impérativement se ressaisir ! Elle était peut-être en vacances mais elle restait la dirigeante d'Atlantis ! Et une aventure avec son chef militaire ne mènerait nulle part, elle en était certaine ! John était son second, un ami très cher, et elle était parfaitement satisfaite de la relation qu'ils partageaient pour l'instant ! Alors hors de question de retourner à la base en ayant bouleversé tout ça !

_Mouais… _Murmura une petite voix en elle. _C'est pour ça que tu rêves qu'il t'embrasse ?_

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, ennuyée. C'était facile, seule, au fond de son confortable lit, de se jurer de ne pas fondre devant le prochain sourire du beau militaire… Elle en était là de ses réflexions, lorsqu'elle entendit un léger coup à la porte et vit la poignée de celle-ci tourner. Par réflexe elle ferma les yeux, faisant semblant de dormir.

John entrebâilla légèrement la porte, apparemment Liz dormait toujours. Il entra dans la pièce et s'approcha lentement du lit. Qu'elle était belle, parfaitement détendue et reposée… John sentit son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine. Bien sûr, ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait dormir mais il éprouvait toujours la même sensation devant sa dirigeante si vulnérable. Il s'accroupit à la hauteur du lit et ne put s'empêcher de poser doucement une main sur sa chevelure…

**J :** Elizabeth… Murmura-t-il. Il faut vous réveiller…

La jeune femme frissonna, autant au son de sa voix grave qu'à la main caressante sur sa tête, et ouvrit légèrement les yeux :

**E :** Bonsoir…

Le militaire sourit mais ne retira pas sa main pour autant.

**J :** Bonsoir… Vous avez bien dormi ?

**E :** Comme un loir ! Ce lit est divin ! Fit-elle en s'étirant, provoquant, sans le savoir, une vague de chaleur dans le corps de John.

Ce dernier se releva rapidement, troublé, et regarda sa montre, avant d'annoncer :

**J :** Il est 19H30. Vous avez environ une demi-heure pour vous préparer avant que nous partions, ça vous ira ?

**E :** Je serais prête. Répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Le pilote hocha simplement la tête et sortit.

oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

Une demi-heure plus tard, comme prévu, Liz était prête. Elle était en train d'attacher la bride de l'une de ses sandales lorsqu'elle entendit un juron, suivit d'un bruit sourd et d'un cri de douleur, provenant de la pièce à côté. Mi- amusée, mi- inquiète, elle sortit voir ce qu'il se passait.

**E :** John ? Questionna-t-elle en le voyant en train de secouer sa main pour en atténuer la douleur.

Le pilote releva les yeux et se figea totalement en voyant la jeune femme ; son cœur venait de rater un battement. Elle portait une robe bustier en soie blanche très fluide, de style Empire, légèrement cintrée juste sous la poitrine et ses cheveux étaient relevés en un savant chignon dont s'échappaient quelques mèches, adoucissant la sévérité de la coiffure, mettant admirablement sa nuque en valeur. Divine, fut le seul mot que John pu penser consciemment. Jamais encore, il n'avait eu l'occasion de la voir aussi belle et bien habillée.

De son côté, Liz s'était également abimée dans la contemplation de son compagnon. Le militaire avait troqué ses vêtements habituels contre un élégant smoking noir et une chemise blanche impeccable. L'ensemble le mettait si bien en valeur et John semblait si à l'aise dedans que l'on aurait pu croire qu'il n'avait porté que ça toute sa vie. Seul le nœud papillon totalement anarchique témoignait de son réel manque d'habitude et Liz devina qu'il s'agissait là de la cause des cris qu'elle venait d'entendre. Se ressaisissant, elle sourit et s'approcha tout près de lui.

**E :** Vous permettez ? Demanda-t-elle en tendant les mains vers le nœud récalcitrant.

Incapable d'articuler le moindre mot, John hocha la tête et se raidit. Elle était trop proche, beaucoup trop proche… L'oxygène à sa portée était saturé de son envoutant parfum et il n'arrivait plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

Liz n'en menait pas large non plus, troublée par leur proximité, mais elle prit sur elle de se concentrer sur sa tâche. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle posait ses mains sur le torse de John, de part et d'autre d'un nœud impeccable, et relevait la tête pour croiser son regard…

**E : **Voilà ! Vous voyez, murmura-t-elle, aucune raison de taper contre un mur…

John sourit.

**J :** Merci… Murmura-t-il sur le même ton, avant de prendre doucement la jeune femme par la taille, faisant ainsi voler en éclats toutes leurs récentes bonnes résolutions …

Elizabeth frissonna mais ne dit rien. Si elle avait voulu reculer elle aurait pu, elle le savait… Mais elle ne le voulait pas… Pas plus lorsqu'elle le vit lentement pencher la tête vers elle. Ce qui allait se passer entre eux maintenant était inéluctable, tous deux le savaient et aucun n'avait envie de l'empêcher. Hypnotisée par les superbes yeux verts du colonel, Liz n'attendait plus qu'une chose, qu'il capture enfin ses lèvres de ce baiser qu'elle n'osait plus désirer. Pourtant, lorsque leurs nez se frôlèrent, John s'arrêta, les figeant dans cette tendre position, enlacés, front contre front, perdus dans leurs regards.

**E :** John ? murmura la jeune femme, intriguée par cet arrêt inattendu.

Le pilote ferma brièvement les yeux, inspira profondément, et répondit d'une voix troublée :

**J :** Je ne suis pas… vraiment certain que… que ce que nous sommes en train de faire soit… vraiment une bonne idée Liz…

La jeune femme sourit. C'était John tout craché ! A deux doigts de craquer, il avait encore suffisamment de maitrise pour lui laisser le choix. Mais elle avait pris sa décision. Malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu penser, une fois dans ses bras, elle devait bien se rendre à l'évidence… Elle était tout simplement incapable de résister à son magnétisme… Elle posa alors une main caressante sur sa joue droite, se hissa légèrement sur la pointe des pieds et murmura en franchissant les quelques derniers centimètres qui les séparaient encore :

**E :** Entièrement d'accord avec vous, John… C'est une très, très, très mauvaise idée…

Puis elle l'embrassa tendrement.

Le cœur du pilote fit un bond dans sa poitrine alors qu'il réalisait instantanément toute l'étendue de la situation. Elizabeth, la femme dont il était fou amoureux et qu'il désespérait de séduire un jour… Cette femme-là, était en train de l'embrasser ! Il l'enlaça alors plus étroitement et répondit passionnément à son baiser. Liz passa ses bras autour de la nuque de John et enfouit ses doigts dans sa chevelure sombre en poussant un soupir de bien-être. Ils ne se séparèrent que quelques secondes plus tard, à bout de souffle, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

**J : **Waouh… murmura John en desserrant doucement son étreinte.

**E :** Oui comme vous dites, waouh… Acquiesça Liz en faisant un pas en arrière pour se dégager, sans pour autant quitter le militaire des yeux.

Ils étaient troublés… Ce qu'ils venaient de vivre dépassait de loin tout ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer. Un silence gênant s'installa, aucun des deux ne sachant que dire ou que faire… Finalement, n'y tenant plus, Liz balbutia :

**E :** Euh… Nous devrions peut-être y aller ?

**J :** Oui ! Oui, excellente idée ! Allons-y !

**E : **Je vais chercher mon sac ! J'en ai pour une minute.

**J :** Très bien je vous attends ici !

Ces quelques phrases n'avaient aucun sens. Mais elles étaient nécessaires pour rétablir un semblant de dialogue entre eux. Elizabeth retourna donc dans sa chambre chercher son sac, tandis que John se retrouvait seul dans le salon. Il passa une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure et s'aperçut qu'il tremblait légèrement… Cette femme le mettait décidément dans un état de nerf hors du commun ! Il s'enjoignit au calme alors qu'elle revenait.

Ils se sourirent, tendus, puis John ouvrit la porte et ils sortirent.

oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

20H30, Palais Corsini, Jardin Botanique de Rome.

John aida Liz à descendre de voiture et ils montèrent ensemble les marches qui menaient à la salle de réception. Aucune parole n'avait été échangée depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'hôtel, chacun étant absorbé par ses propres pensées, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient sur le seuil de cette grande salle pleine de monde, Liz eut un léger vertige. Elle attrapa le bras de John qui tourna aussitôt vers elle un regard inquiet.

**J :** Quelque chose ne va pas ?

**E :** Non… Non, je crois que ça ira… balbutia-t-elle.

**J :** Vous plaisantez ! Vous êtes toute pâle ! Que se passe-t-il ?

La diplomate inspira un bon coup et se força à lui sourire.

**E :** Tout va bien, je vous assure John ! C'est juste que… Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus fait ça… Alors… Je crois que je suis un peu nerveuse…

**J :** Mouais… Vous allez surtout manger quelque chose !

La jeune femme allait rétorquer lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par un couple dont la femme venait de s'exclamer :

**H :** Elizabeth ? Alors ça pour une surprise ! Comment allez-vous depuis tout ce temps ?

**E :** Helena ? Alekseï ? Eh bien ! Si je m'attendais à ça ! Que faites-vous ici ?

Le couple embrassa chaleureusement la diplomate puis Alekseï répondit :

**A :** Nous accompagnons l'ambassadeur de Russie chez qui nous séjournons actuellement. C'est un ami du professeur Giardinelli. Nous nous doutions que vous aviez aussi été invitée mais nous ne pensions pas que vous seriez là !

**H :** Oui c'est vrai ! Depuis quelques années vous contacter relève d'une véritable gageure ! A croire que vous habitez sur Mars ! Ajouta-t-elle en éclatant de rire.

Elizabeth et John échangèrent un regard amusé.

**E : **C'est à peu près ça oui…

**A :** Quoi qu'il en soit nous sommes très heureux de vous revoir !

**H :** Absolument ! Mais peut-on savoir qui est ce bel homme à côté de vous ?

**E :** Oh ! Oui, bien-sûr excusez-moi ! Lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard, Helena et Alekseï Milanovitch. Aux dernières nouvelles, Alekseï faisait partie de la délégation russe au conseil de sécurité de l'ONU…

**A :** C'est toujours le cas !

**E :** Et sa femme Helena est traductrice, également pour les Nations Unies.

Ils se serrèrent la main, échangeant les politesses d'usages et Liz continua :

**E :** Le colonel Sheppard est pilote dans l'armée de l'air des Etats-Unis et il travaille avec moi sur le projet scientifique dont j'ai la charge.

**H :** Oh ! S'extasia la traductrice. Vous êtes pilote ! Comme c'est intéressant ! Jolie prise ma chère !

Elizabeth vira au rouge pivoine et balbutia nerveusement :

**E :** Oh mais non… Je veux dire, le colonel Sheppard et moi-même sommes juste… Des collègues ! N'est-ce pas John ?

John la regarda un petit moment sans rien dire, puis il acquiesça en souriant :

**J :** On peut dire ça oui…

**H :** Puisque vous le dites ! fit Helena d'un ton badin en évacuant la conversation d'un geste de la main. Etes-vous à Rome pour quelque temps ? Nous pourrions déjeuner ensemble un de ces jours !

E : Nous sommes là jusqu'à dimanche… Qu'en dites-vous John ?

J : Oui c'est une excellente idée.

H : Alors c'est entendu, vous nous appellerez demain à l'ambassade de Russie ? Oh Alek tu entends ? J'adoooore ce morceau de musique ! Viens ! Allons danser ! Vous nous excuser ? Nous nous verrons tout à l'heure ! Ciao !

Puis elle tourna les talons, entrainant son mari, sans attendre la réponse de la diplomate et du militaire.

**J :** Elle est toujours comme ça ? demanda le pilote amusé.

**E **_(soupirant)_ **:** Oh oui ! Une vraie pile électrique ! Mais tout le monde l'adore pour ça…

Le reste de la soirée se passa presque comme dans un rêve. Liz et John furent accaparés par tout un tas de gens qui voulaient surtout parler à la jeune femme de sa conférence du lendemain ou lui demander son avis sur tel ou tel sujet. Bien sûr elle esquivait habilement toute les questions ayant rapport avec le projet qu'elle dirigeait actuellement et personne ne put avoir la moindre information sur ses actuels travaux. Peu de gens firent attention à John qui de toute manière n'en avait cure ! Il s'attendait à devoir suivre Liz et savait faire preuve de patience. Il en profitait pour surveiller discrètement la jeune femme, vérifier qu'elle mangeait bien quelque chose et que personne ne remplissait son verre plus que de raisonnable.

Cependant, alors qu'ils se retrouvaient à nouveau seuls quelques instants, Liz ouvrit de grands yeux, poussa un profond soupir agacé et tourna délibérément le dos au nouvel arrivant en murmurant à John :

**E :** Pitié, ne me dites pas que cet imbécile d'Henri Miller vient vraiment vers nous !

Malheureusement l'imbécile en question arriva avant qu'ils puissent opérer le moindre retrait stratégique !

**M :** Docteur Weir ! Charmé de vous revoir !

Elizabeth se retourna et se força à sourire à son interlocuteur.

**E :** Docteur Miller… Quel _bon_ vent vous amène ?

**M :** Eh bien, tout le monde a eu l'occasion de vous parler ce soir ! Je n'avais pas encore eu cette chance !

**E :** C'est chose faite maintenant !

**M :** Oui, oui ! En effet ! Vous m'en voyez ravi d'ailleurs ! D'autant plus que c'est une opportunité de plus en plus rare en ce moment… Vous en conviendrez ma chère !

**E :** Que dois-je comprendre ? rétorqua-t-elle froidement.

**M :** Eh bien vous ne pouvez nier que vous êtes extrêmement rare dans le milieu ces derniers temps ! A croire qu'on vous a mis au rencart quelque part… Qui est votre ami ?

Le professeur Miller ne manquait vraiment pas d'air ! John pouvait sentir Liz bouillir de fureur à côté de lui. D'ailleurs il comprenait parfaitement sa réaction ! Ce rustre venait de l'insulter de façon à peine voilée. Aussi décida-t-il de lui éviter d'avoir à répondre.

**J :** Colonel Sheppard de l'armée de l'air des Etats-Unis. Se présenta-t-il en broyant la main du professeur. Je travaille avec le docteur Weir.

**M :** Oh oui vous travaillez… grimaça-t-il en se frottant la main. Vous êtes sans doute son garde du corps ! D'ailleurs je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'un militaire américain tel que vous ferait dans une soirée comme celle-ci pour une autre raison, n'est-ce pas ?

John fronça les sourcils… Ce docteur Miller était vraiment imbuvable.

**J : **Vous faites erreur ! Je l'accompagne, rien de plus…

**M :** Mhum… susurra-t-il en les regardant alternativement, une lueur goguenarde dans les yeux. Oui, il est évident que vous ne faites que… L'accompagner…

C'en était trop ! Cet homme venait tout simplement d'insinuer qu'il n'était qu'un gigolo ! John allait prendre la parole pour lui dire sa façon de penser lorsqu'il fut interrompu par une Elizabeth plus glaciale que jamais !

**E :** Sachez mon cher, que le colonel Sheppard est le chef des opérations militaires du projet que je dirige ! A ce titre-là, il est pour ainsi dire mon bras droit ! Alors, il n'a peut-être pas vos diplômes mais je peux vous assurer qu'il a toutes les qualités requises pour ce poste… Sauf peut-être celle qui a fait votre réputation…

**M :** Ah oui ? Laquelle ?

**E :** L'hypocrisie ! Et maintenant si vous voulez bien nous excuser, nous avons à faire ! Vous venez John ? ajouta-t-elle en posant une main sur son bras.

**J :** Avec grand plaisir !

Et ils s'éloignèrent, plantant là le docteur Miller, abasourdi.

* * *

Voilà ! Maintenant vous savez quoi faire ! A vos claviers et la suite très vite ! C'est promis !


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir !**

Je sais, je vous dois des énormes excuses pour deux raisons : d'abord pour mon retard énorme... Pour ma défense j'ai fait un stage d'un mois en Allemagne (avec mon pc certes, mais peu de temps pour composer...) puis rentrée chargée ! Ensuite pour le fait que ce chapitre est extrêmement court... Mais c'est promis je me rattraperais au prochain chapitre !

**Merci à vous pour votre patience ! Et Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, sur la terrasse de la salle de réception du palais Corsini.

**J : **Ça va aller ?

La jeune femme inspira profondément pour se calmer. Elle hocha la tête.

**E :** Ça va aller oui… Je connais le docteur Miller depuis longtemps, il… Il ne mérite vraiment pas que l'on s'attarde sur ce qu'il dit !

Le pilote hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Il avait été choqué par l'attitude parfaitement odieuse de cet homme et si Liz n'avait pas abrégé la conversation, il serait probablement allé jusqu'à lui coller son poing dans la figure !

**E : **Désolé de vous avoir infligé cela John… continua-t-elle.

**J :** Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser Liz ! C'est moi qui ai insisté pour vous accompagner, vous ne vous souvenez pas ?

La jeune femme eut un bref sourire. Comment oublier ?

**J :** Mais peut-être devrions nous rentrer maintenant ?

**E :** Oui vous avez raison. Rentrons !

Ils prirent donc congés des autres invités et sortirent du palais où la voiture les attendait. Le trajet du retour se passa comme celui de l'aller, dans un silence de plomb. Maintenant qu'ils étaient à nouveau seuls, chacun était plongé dans ses pensées et se demandait comment agir avec l'autre, surtout depuis le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé…

Leur arrivée à l'hôtel mit cependant un terme à leurs réflexions. Ils sortirent de la voiture et montèrent dans leurs chambres, toujours en silence. Elizabeth enleva ses chaussures et commença à retirer les épingles qui retenaient son chignon pendant que, derrière elle, John enlevait sa veste et défaisait son nœud papillon. L'atmosphère venait de changer subtilement… Il était tard, la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et ils étaient à nouveau seuls. John, sentant que la situation risquait de leur échapper s'ils ne se séparaient pas très vite, annonça brusquement :

**J :** Bon, je vais me coucher… Bonne nuit Elizabeth.

La jeune femme se retourna, surprise par ses paroles. Elle aussi avait senti l'atmosphère se modifier, mais elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il se retirerait si vite…

**E :** John ?

Le pilote avait la main sur la poignée de la porte, prêt à entrer dans sa chambre, mais il se figea en entendant Elizabeth l'appeler. Elle avait mis une note interrogative et presque suppliante dans sa voix. Le temps paru se suspendre… Puis John lâcha brusquement la poignée qui remonta en claquant, faisant sursauter la jeune femme, et se retourna. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et ce fut comme si un courant électrique passait entre eux. Il parcouru rapidement les quelques pas qui les séparaient et posant ses mains sur les joues de la dirigeante, il l'embrassa passionnément. Liz répondit à ce baiser avec ardeur, nouant ses bras autour de la taille de son compagnon et ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'il quitta ses lèvres pour glisser dans son cou. Alors qu'un long frisson les traversait de part en part, John sentit que s'il ne s'arrêtait pas tout de suite, il allait perdre la maitrise de la situation. Liz était trop douce et trop sensuelle pour qu'il puisse encore se contrôler s'ils continuaient dans cette voie là… Aussi relâcha-t-il lentement la jeune femme et murmura en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

**J :** Bonne nuit Liz… Puis il posa un dernier léger baiser sur ses lèvres et regagna sa chambre sans se retourner, laissant la diplomate comme tétanisée au milieu de la pièce. Elle mit quelques instants à reprendre ses esprits, puis murmura à son tour dans le silence de la pièce :

**E :** Bonne nuit… Et regagna sa chambre dans un état second.

oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

Le lendemain matin, trois choses réveillèrent le colonel Sheppard. Un rayon de soleil qui filtrait à travers les persiennes, une délicieuse odeur de café italien qui chatouillait ses narines et une voix féminine qui… chantait ? Il se redressa dans son lit et se frotta les yeux. Décidemment, il ne rêvait pas ! C'était bel et bien Liz qui chantait dans la pièce à côté. John se leva, enfila son peignoir et sortit. Il fut accueilli dans le salon par une Elizabeth plus rayonnante que jamais, qui revenait du balcon.

**E : **Oh John, parfait vous êtes réveillé ! Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et marmonna encore un peu endormi

**J :** Je… Euh… Oui, ça va… Mais…Euh… J'ai rêvé ou vous chantiez ?

Les joues de la jeune femme prirent une teinte délicieusement rose et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure dans un geste que John trouva tout à fait craquant. Elle répondit d'un air un peu gênée :

**E :** Eh bien… Oui… Je… C'est-à-dire qu'il est tout de même presque huit heures… Et vous dormiez si bien… Alors j'ai pensé qu'un peu de bruit…

Le pilote l'interrompit en hochant la tête.

**J :** J'ai aussi senti une odeur de café, non ? Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin

**E :** Oui ! Bien sûr ! s'écria-t-elle, soulagée qu'il change de sujet. Venez, le petit déjeuner est prêt !

Il la suivit sur le balcon et découvrit avec étonnement qu'elle avait dressé une somptueuse table de petit déjeuner.

**J :** Dites donc, quel festin ! Mais… Je peux savoir comment vous avez fait ?

Elle le regarda un peu surprise, puis répondit :

**E :** Eh bien… Je suis allé voir Chiara en cuisine…

**J :** Vous… Vous êtes allé voir Chiara ? Mais comment avez-vous fait pour communiquer ?

A la grande surprise du pilote, Elizabeth éclata d'un rire joyeux.

**E :** Oh John vous êtes incroyable ! A votre avis ? Nous nous sommes débrouillées ! Chiara connaît quelques mots de français, moi aussi et avec des gestes et un peu de patience… Nous avons pu concocter un petit déjeuner tout à fait honorable, me semble-t-il !

John hocha la tête d'un air impressionné, puis s'installa sans rien ajouter de plus. La diplomate prit place en face de lui et l'observa d'un air songeur, pendant qu'ils entamaient leur repas.

Elle s'était réveillée ce matin-là avec un sentiment de bien-être indéfinissable. Et lorsqu'elle avait commencé à y réfléchir, elle avait dû tout simplement se rendre à l'évidence. Malgré tous ses efforts pour l'éviter, elle était tombée amoureuse de John Sheppard… Et bien qu'elle sache parfaitement qu'elle aurait plutôt du s'en effrayer, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse ! Un profond bonheur et une intense sérénité l'avait envahie sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire… Alors elle avait tout simplement décidé de ne pas trop y songer ! Elle préférait savourer l'instant présent. Les problèmes viendraient bien assez vite ! Tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant c'est que John l'ait embrassé, et deux fois, qui plus est !

La voix du pilote la sortit de ses pensées.

**J :** Liz ! Vous rêvez ?

**E :** Oh pardon, vous disiez quelque chose ?

**J :** Rien de spécial, non... Je me demandais simplement qu'est ce qui avait l'honneur de vous mettre d'aussi bonne humeur ce matin ?

La jeune femme eut un sourire énigmatique qui troubla profondément le militaire.

**E :** Eh bien… Mettons ça sur le compte de l'air de Rome et n'en parlons plus !

John fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait sa dirigeante depuis quatre ans, autant dire par cœur ! Elle était réservée et sérieuse, rien à voir avec la jeune femme souriante et légère qui était avec lui depuis qu'il avait quitté Atlantis ! C'était à n'y rien comprendre !

Mais comme si elle avait pu lire dans ses pensées et comprendre son désarroi, Elizabeth éclata soudain d'un rire cristallin que le pilote trouve presque provoquant. Il se défendit :

**J :** L'air de Rome… fit-il sur un ton persifleur. Voyez-vous ça !

Liz pris un air faussement choqué puis secoua la tête et regarda sa montre.

**E :** Oh ! Mais vous avez vu l'heure ? C'est que j'ai une conférence à donner moi ! Et vous, vous devriez vous dépêcher si vous voulez m'accompagner !

John eut un sourire en coin, avala la dernière gorgée de sa tasse de café et se leva prestement pour se mettre au garde-à-vous devant la dirigeante.

**J :** A vos ordres madame ! s'écria-t-il en esquissant un rapide salut militaire.

La jeune femme pris un air profondément surpris.

**E :** Quoi ? Mais où est passé le colonel si volontiers indiscipliné qui travaille habituellement avec moi ?

Ce fut au tour de John d'avoir un sourire énigmatique.

**J :** Eh bien… Mettons ça sur le compte de l'air de Rome et n'en parlons plus !

Puis il tourna les talons pour rejoindre sa chambre afin de s'habiller.

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui... Et vous savez quoi faire ! Gros bisous ! A bientôt !


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous !**

En cette St. Valentin je suis heureuse de pouvoir (enfin !) vous offrir la suite de cette histoire. Et pour me faire pardonner de tout ce retard, le chapitre est plus long que d'habitude !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ;-)

Bonne lecture !

_

* * *

Un peu plus tard le même jour, à l'arrière de la voiture qui les menait à l'université._

Un silence studieux s'était installé entre le colonel Sheppard et le docteur Weir. Cette dernière relisait une dernière fois les notes de sa conférence et John s'était tout naturellement interdit de la déranger dans ce moment crucial pour elle (quoique parfaitement inutile selon lui, vu qu'elle connaissait déjà son texte par cœur…).

Au bout de quelques minutes cependant, la dirigeante d'Atlantis referma son dossier d'un geste sec et, poussant un profond soupir, commença à se ronger les ongles en regardant nerveusement par la fenêtre. Alors, sans le moindre mot, le militaire attrapa doucement la main que la jeune femme avait portée à sa bouche et la garda tranquillement dans la sienne.

**E :** Quoi ? Jeta-t-elle d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

John lui adressa son fameux sourire désarmant et le plus tranquillement du monde répondit :

**J :** Allons Liz, vous avez fait ça des centaines de fois, au moins ! Cela ne vaut vraiment pas la peine de ruiner votre manucure…

**E :** Vous êtes hilarant John, vraiment ! Ironisa-t-elle.

Le pilote hocha la tête et adressa un clin d'œil à la jeune femme, constatant au passage et avec plaisir, que si elle semblait irritée, elle n'avait pourtant pas retiré sa main de la sienne…

Le reste du trajet s'effectua dans le silence, et c'est toujours main dans la main qu'ils arrivèrent à destination. Ils gravirent ensemble les marches du bâtiment de l'université pour arriver comme la veille devant la salle de conférence. Un monde fou se massait à l'entrée de la salle et John allait s'engager dans la queue lorsqu'il remarqua que la dirigeante ne le suivait plus. Il rebroussa donc chemin pour la retrouver comme tétanisée en haut des escaliers.

Comprenant en une fraction de seconde la gravité de la situation, il attrapa la jeune femme par le bras et l'entraina d'urgence dans un couloir adjacent, désert. Là, il la plaqua contre le mur, dans un renfoncement entre deux colonnes et posa ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête de Liz. Celle-ci trouva subitement un intérêt fou au dessin du marbre sous ses pieds…

**J :** Docteur Weir… gronda le militaire. Regardez-moi !

Poussant un profond soupir, elle releva lentement la tête pour croiser le regard légèrement inquiet de son second.

**J :** Qu'est ce qui se passe Liz ?

**E :** Je crois que j'ai la trouille… murmura-t-elle piteusement en se mordant la lèvre.

Ce fut au tour de John de pousser un soupir, avant de reprendre :

**J :** Elizabeth, écoutez-moi ! Vous êtes la dirigeante de la cité d'Atlantis ! Là-haut, des milliers de personnes comptent sur vous chaque jour…

**E :** John…

**J :** Laissez-moi finir ! Ces gens vous confient leur vie parce qu'ils ont confiance en vous ! Comme moi j'ai confiance en vous ! Vous dirigez cette cité depuis près de quatre ans avec plus de compétences que n'importe qui et vous faites l'admiration de tous ceux qui travaillent avec vous !

**E :** John, ça n'a rien à voir !

**J :** Comment ça rien à voir ? Vous prenez la parole tous les jours devant la cité toute entière ! Et cela sans compter les traités et les alliances diplomatiques que vous avez forgés entre notre monde et les peuples de Pégase ! Vous êtes une femme extraordinaire Liz et une diplomate de grand talent ! Alors ne laissez personne, vous m'entendez, personne et surtout pas un sale type comme le docteur Miller, vous faire croire que vous ne valez rien ! Parce que c'est totalement faux !

En entendant ces deux dernières phrases, Elizabeth eut un léger sursaut. Comment diable avait-il pu saisir exactement sa crainte la plus profonde ? Bien sûr elle avait confiance en ses capacités et ça n'était de loin pas sa première conférence… Mais elle était terrorisée par le jugement de ses pairs… Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle avait quitté la terre, tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait rien publié, participé à aucune conférence… Et elle s'était bien rendu compte la veille au soir, lors du gala d'ouverture, des murmures qui circulaient sur son passage… Bien sûr elle bénéficiait toujours de sa réputation mais elle était bien consciente que ses collègues l'attendaient au tournant…

**J :** Liz… J'ai la plus totale confiance en vous… Alors vous devez avoir confiance en vous… Vous allez être excellente ! Et maintenant allez leur montrer de quoi vous êtes capable !

Rassérénée, Elizabeth hocha la tête et se redressa, se retrouvant du même coup contre la poitrine de John qui l'enlaça tendrement.

**J :** Vous allez être excellente… murmura-t-il encore une fois avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Et puis… continua-t-il en la relâchant doucement. Lorsque nous en aurons fini ici, je vous emmènerais manger un morceau dans un endroit sympa !

**E :** Et une glace aussi ?

John eut un léger rire amusé.

**J :** Oui et une glace aussi, c'est promis ! Mais pour le moment vous avez une conférence à donner, alors en piste !

Liz lui adressa un éblouissant sourire, puis ils regagnèrent ensemble le hall pour entrer dans la salle de conférence. Elizabeth se dirigea alors d'un pas assuré vers la tribune et après un dernier clin d'œil à John, qui s'installa tranquillement au fond de la salle, elle entama son discours :

**E :** Mesdames, Messieurs, je suis heureuse d'être ici devant vous aujourd'hui pour vous présenter…

oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

Une heure après la conférence, le militaire et la diplomate étaient confortablement installés à la terrasse d'un café sur la place du Panthéon, en plein cœur de la Ville Eternelle.

Elizabeth s'étira et jeta un œil admiratif aux alentours.

**E :** Cet endroit est tout simplement magnifique, John. Je comprends que vous aimiez autant cette ville.

Le colonel sourit et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il adorait voir la diplomate souriante et détendue. Après le triomphe qu'elle venait de remporter, elle ne méritait rien d'autre qu'un excellent repas dans l'un des plus beaux quartiers de la ville.

Un serveur fit une apparition discrète pour déposer une bouteille de Lambrusco sur la table et disparu aussitôt. Le colonel Sheppard entreprit donc de servir le vin.

**J : **Trinquons à votre immense succès ! Dit-il en levant son verre.

**E :** Oh mon _immense_ succès... Comme vous y allez...

**J :** 5 minutes d'applaudissements, la salle entière debout, moi j'appelle ça un _immense_ succès, oui ! Quoi qu'il en soit ça vaut bien un verre de cet excellent vin !

Liz eut un sourire en coin et fit tinter son verre contre celui du colonel, avant d'avaler une gorgée du vin rouge... frais... légèrement sucré et... pétillant ?

John intercepta le regard septique de sa compagne.

**J :** Que ce passe-t-il ? Vous n'aimez pas ?

**E :** Au contraire ! Mais je ne savais pas qu'il existait du vin rouge pétillant…

John sourit avant de se lancer dans une explication sur la vinification particulière du Lambrusco. Liz l'écouta, fascinée par le sujet autant que par la passion qu'il mettait à lui transmettre son savoir. Elle se surprit à trouver son interlocuteur particulièrement séduisant. Oh bien sûr ça n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se faisait ce genre de réflexion, mais depuis ce matin… Depuis qu'elle avait enfin admis les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui… Il lui semblait que tout prenait une saveur différente…

**J :** … Et là vous ne m'écoutez plus du tout…

**E :**… Hum ? Quoi ?

John hocha la tête avec un sourire goguenard, et se renfonça dans son siège.

**J :** Oui c'est bien ce que je disais… Ce que je raconte vous passionne on dirait !

La dirigeante baissa la tête et pris un air contrit qui amusa beaucoup le militaire. Il prit cependant sur lui de ne pas enfoncer le clou. Après tout, il avait surpris une expression doucement rêveuse sur le visage de la jeune femme, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire…

Ils terminèrent finalement tranquillement leur repas, puis John suggéra de faire un tour à pied dans le quartier. Ils entrèrent dans le panthéon, visitèrent quelques églises aux alentours, puis rejoignirent la place Navone où ils s'installèrent au bord de l'une des fontaines. Là, un des nombreux artistes installés sur la place, les aborda et proposa de faire leur portrait… Ce que John accepta avec plaisir, bien qu'Elizabeth ait d'abord tenté de l'en dissuader. Au bout d'une trentaine de minute, l'artiste avait réalisé un incroyable portrait à la sanguine du couple.

**J :** Gardez-le, dit-il en lui tendant le dessin roulé, ça vous fera un souvenir à accrocher dans votre bureau à notre retour !

Liz le remercia d'un sourire, et ils reprirent leur chemin jusqu'à l'endroit où les attendait le chauffeur qui les ramena à l'hôtel.

oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

_Un peu plus tard, à l'hôtel._

Après que John ait rapidement changé le pansement de Liz, chacun était retourné dans sa chambre pour se reposer un peu en cette fin d'après-midi. Le temps était particulièrement lourd et il menaçait de tourner à l'orage. Avant de se séparer, le militaire avait néanmoins rappelé sa promesse à la dirigeante. Ils devaient toujours diner ensemble le soir-même… Elle avait hoché la tête en souriant. Non, non elle n'avait pas oublié, bien au contraire ! Elle se demandait simplement ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir porter... Rien d'aussi sophistiqué que la veille, ça c'était certain, mais elle voulait faire bonne impression. John aurait certainement dit que même avec son habituel uniforme d'Atlantis elle était splendide ; mais sans savoir réellement pourquoi, elle mourrait d'envie de voir encore une fois cette lueur appréciative danser au fond de ses superbes yeux verts…

Décidément, ça ne tournait plus rond chez elle ! Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse ! Ils devaient retourner sur Atlantis à la fin de la semaine. Hors de question de commencer quoi que ce soit avec le colonel Sheppard ! Surtout pas quelques jours avant de passer 3 semaines sur le Dédale avec Caldwell ! Non, c'était décidé. Elle allait s'habiller simplement, et éviter à tout prix de provoquer John. Quitte à ce qu'il ait l'impression qu'elle est rentrée dans sa carapace. Tant pis ! Elle serait sérieuse, c'était décidé !

Et sur ces bonnes résolutions, elle passe dans la douche.

oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

John tournait en rond dans sa chambre. On aurait dit un fauve en cage. Liz ne quittait plus ses pensées. Douche glacée, douche brulante… Rien à faire ! Pas moyen de penser à autre chose… Il avait l'impression que son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite et que sa peau était parcourue de décharges électriques. C'était devenu un vrai défi de ne pas l'embrasser à chaque fois qu'elle était près de lui, de ne pas lui prendre la main lorsqu'ils se promenaient dans la ville…

Le militaire souffla un grand coup. Bon, il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme ! Après tout il était pilote et comme l'avait dit Liz la veille, les pilotes avaient des nerfs d'acier ! Argh… Repenser à ce moment-là le mis dans un état encore pire ! Liz qui déboutonnait son chemiser avec cette lueur dans les yeux… Il secoua vivement la tête. Bon… Il regarda sa montre, 18H47. Il fallait qu'il se prépare s'il voulait être à l'heure pour le diner. Il enfila alors rapidement un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et une veste noire également. Un coup d'œil au miroir lui confirma que ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi indisciplinables, mais il avait l'habitude. Il sortit de sa chambre et alla toquer à la porte d'Elizabeth.

**E :** Une minute, j'arrive !

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle apparaissait dans le salon, vêtue d'un chemisier à manches courtes en soie rouge vif et d'un jeans noir particulièrement moulant. De grandes créoles dorées ornant ses oreilles, et ses cheveux cascadant librement sur ses épaules, elle était l'exacte incarnation du terme "sexy".

John, qui était adossé au mur en face de la porte de la chambre, se redressa lorsqu'elle sortit, une étrange expression sur le visage.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en le remarquant :

**E :** Quelque chose ne va pas ?

John ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se contenta de l'observer de la tête aux pieds, debout, les bras croisés, cette expression indéchiffrable toujours sur le visage.

**E :** Quoi ? Insista Liz.

**J :** Est-ce que vous voulez me rendre complètement fou, ou est-ce que vous ne le faites vraiment pas exprès ? Lâcha-t-il, glacial.

Elizabeth ouvrit de grands yeux, surprise par le ton inhabituel employé par le colonel.

**E :** Mais de quoi diable parlez-vous ?

**J :** De quoi je parle ? Vous voulez savoir de quoi je parle ? Explosa le pilote en s'approchant de la jeune femme. Je parle de ça ! De votre chemisier ! De votre jeans ! ajouta-t-il en pointant ses vêtements du doigt.

La dirigeante croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils.

**E :** Et cette tenue ne vous plais pas ? demanda-t-elle calmement.

John étouffa un juron et se dirigea vers la porte de la suite qu'il ouvrit.

**J :** Laissez tomber ! Je vous expliquerais ça une autre fois ! Maintenant en route, je crois qu'un verre ne me fera pas de mal !

Bien qu'intriguée par la réaction de son collaborateur, Elizabeth décida de ne pas insister. Elle prit son sac et le suivit à l'extérieur.

oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux confortablement installés dans un coin tranquille du restaurant que John avait choisi. Il était situé non loin de leur hôtel, ils avaient donc pu y aller à pied, mais n'avaient échangé un seul mot durant tout le trajet. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient installés à table, un silence pesant flottait entre eux.

Elizabeth ne comprenait toujours pas la réaction de John… Elle avait justement pensé qu'en mettant un chemisier et un jeans, elle serait moins provocante qu'avec la petite robe noire qu'elle avait tout d'abord envisagé de mettre… A priori, ça n'était pas le cas…

De son côté, John ruminait dans son coin. Il savait qu'il devait, si ce n'est des excuses, au moins une explication à son amie. Mais il ne savait pas par où commencer…

**J :** Liz, je…

**E :** John… dit-elle au même moment.

Ils échangèrent un sourire gêné et détournèrent le regard. John attrapa la main de la jeune femme sur la table et la serra dans la sienne.

**J :** Elizabeth, je… Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je crois que j'ai perdu mon sang froid, devant… Enfin ce que j'essaye de vous dire c'est que…

**E :** John… C'est bon. Dit-elle en serrant la main qui tenait la sienne. N'en parlons plus d'accord ? Et pour la prochaine fois, vous n'aurez qu'à choisir vous-même… ajouta-t-elle, un brin mutine.

**J :** Choisir ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

**E :** Eh bien disons que… La prochaine fois que vous voudrez sortir avec moi… Vous choisirez vous-même ce que je dois porter… Comme ça, il ne risque plus d'y avoir de problèmes… N'est-ce pas ?

John déglutit péniblement et attrapa son verre de vin qu'il descendit rapidement.

**J :** Euh… D'accord, oui… Si… Si vous voulez…

Il avait pris sur lui d'avoir l'air détaché, mais son cœur avait, une fois de plus, raté un battement… Elle avait dit _"la prochaine fois"_…

Le reste du diner se passa sans le moindre problème, le pilote ayant mis un point d'honneur à divertir la jeune femme. Celle-ci en effet, riait aux éclats des anecdotes que John lui confiait au sujet de l'année qu'il avait passé à Rome. L'alcool aidant, tous les deux était beaucoup plus détendus. John n'avait encore jamais vu Liz aussi naturelle, aussi spontanée... S'il n'avait pas déjà été fou amoureux d'elle, il serait probablement tombé sous son charme à ce moment-là !

Elizabeth passait, elle, la plus agréable soirée en tête à tête depuis un bon moment… Elle se surprit à souhaiter que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais, qu'ils ne retournent jamais sur Atlantis et qu'ils ici restent ensemble, éternellement…

Hélas, tout avait une fin, et celle-ci survint lorsque le serveur déposa leur adition sur la table. John la régla et ils décidèrent de rentrer.

Une fois à l'extérieur du restaurant, Liz attrapa le bras de John et glissa le sien en dessous. Le militaire sentit son cœur s'embraser, elle faisait enfin un pas vers lui !

Ils marchèrent ainsi quelques minutes, l'un contre l'autre, sans qu'aucun d'eux n'éprouve plus le besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Ce moment ne dura cependant pas longtemps, en effet, quelques gouttes de pluie leur firent rapidement lever la tête.

**J :** Oh, oh… Si vous voulez mon avis, nous devrions nous mettre à courir.

Elizabeth éclata de rire.

**E :** Allons John ! Ne me dites pas que ce sont ces quelques petites gouttes qui vous font peur ?

Elle eut cependant à peine le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'un véritable déluge se déclencha au-dessus de leurs têtes.

**J :** Vous disiez ? Dit-il, goguenard, en lui attrapant la main avant de se mettre à courir.

Ils firent donc les trois cents derniers mètres qui les séparaient de l'hôtel, en courant sous la pluie.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils purent enfin s'abriter sous le porche d'entrée pour reprendre leur souffle. Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent encore de rire : ils étaient littéralement trempés !

Puis, subtilement, l'atmosphère changea et leurs rires moururent… John venait de prendre conscience que le chemisier en soie de Liz, mouillé comme il l'était, ne cachait plus grand-chose des formes de la jeune femme. Pire, sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement au rythme de son souffle court… Leurs regards se croisèrent et, inconsciemment, Liz humecta ses lèvres avec sa langue… Ce simple geste fit perdre tous ses moyens au colonel Sheppard, qui, n'y tenant plus, se pencha pour embrasser passionnément la dirigeante.

Le contact de ses lèvres provoqua chez elle comme une décharge électrique, et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle noua ses bras autour de la nuque du pilote pour l'attirer plus près d'elle. John fit alors glisser ses mains le long de la colonne vertébrale de Liz qui en frissonna de désir. Il quitta la bouche de la jeune femme pour descendre dans son cou, puis remonta lentement contre son oreille… Elle ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir…

Il déposa un dernier léger baiser sur sa tempe et la serra contre lui. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçu qu'elle tremblait assez fort.

**J :** Ça ne va pas Liz ? Demanda-t-il en s'écartant légèrement d'elle, vaguement inquiet.

**E :** Je… Je ne sais pas… Je crois que j'ai froid.

Elle n'aurait franchement pas su dire avec exactitude si c'était de froid ou de désir qu'elle tremblait… Mais le résultat était le même !

John sourit et lui pris la main pour l'amener à l'intérieur.

**J :** Viens… murmura-t-il. Montons.

La dirigeante était délicieusement troublée… Elle était terriblement bien avec John et n'avait absolument pas envie de réfléchir à l'attitude qu'elle devait adopter. Et lorsque, dans l'ascenseur, John passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui, non seulement elle le laissa faire, mais en plus, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule avec un soupir de bien-être.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans le petit salon pêche de leur suite et John passait dans sa salle de bain pour chercher une épaisse serviette éponge.

Restée seule au centre de la pièce, Elizabeth promena son regard autour d'elle sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'elle voyait… Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient attirés par un éclat métallique : les communicateurs qu'ils utilisaient sur Atlantis ! Elle prit soudain pleinement conscience de ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire. Et en un instant son esprit fut envahi par un inexplicable sentiment de culpabilité… Mais déjà, John revenait avec une grande serviette qu'il déplia sur les épaules d'Elizabeth pour la réchauffer. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau mais la jeune femme détourna la tête et les lèvres du colonel atterrirent sur sa joue. Elle le sentit sourire contre sa joue, puis lentement remonter contre son oreille.

**J :** Qu'est ce qui se passe Liz ? murmura-t-il doucement.

Elizabeth pris une profonde inspiration et se dégagea des bras du colonel en faisant un pas en arrière.

**E :** Je… Je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée John…

Il eut un sourire en coin et passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, puis tenta de s'approcher à nouveau de la jeune femme qui recula en serrant la serviette autour de ses épaules. Il fronça les sourcils. Décidément, c'était à n'y rien comprendre. Elle semblait avoir peur de lui…

**J :** Liz, je…

**E :** S'il vous plait… Je crois que nous devrions nous arrêter là…

John se raidit, presque au garde-à-vous. Un éclat métallique dans les yeux. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce revirement, pour tout dire, il en avait un peu marre de ses tergiversations.

**J :** Très bien. A vos ordres, madame… Dit-il froidement en s'inclinant légèrement, avant de tourner les talons et de rentrer dans sa chambre.

A ces mots, Elizabeth cru que son cœur allait exploser de tristesse. Elle se dirigea vers sa propre chambre, sans pouvoir empêcher des larmes de couler en silence sur ses joues. Elle se détesta pour avoir provoqué cette lueur si dure dans les yeux de John. Il devait certainement la prendre pour une allumeuse, ou dieu savait quoi d'autre… Péniblement, elle se changea puis se coucha dans son lit, où sa dernière pensée conscience fut pour l'homme qui occupait la chambre voisine...

* * *

Voilà ! C'est tout pour l'instant ! Mais la suite ne tardera pas autant, c'est promis !

Et maintenant, vous savez quoi faire ! ;-)


	10. Chapter 10

**Mesdames, mesdemoiselles (et messieurs au cas où il y en aurait !)**, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter la suite de cette histoire, accompagnée de mes plus plates excuses pour l'attente !

Ma seule excuse est d'avoir eu un long mémoire à composer cette année, ce qui m'a pris pas mal de temps ! Mais je ne vous oublie pas et maintenant que les vacances se profilent à l'horizon, j'espère être en mesure d'updater plus régulièrement !

En attendant bises à toutes et un immense merci à ceux qui me lisent et qui me review si gentiment !

**PS : **Je tiens à préciser ici rapidement que j'ai fait quelques changements dans les chapitres précédents. En relisant la totalité de la fic, je me suis rendue compte de quelques incohérences, notamment sur la durée prévue du voyage à Rome, et les changements de pansements de Liz... J'ai donc rapidement corrigé cela... Cela ne modifie en rien la trame générale de l'histoire car ce sont plutôt quelques détails ! Vous vous en rendrez compte si vous relisez l'histoire en entier !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il faisait nuit… Il faisait froid… Entravée comme elle l'était, Liz ne pouvait plus faire aucun mouvement. Soudain un éclair transperça le ciel et un coup de tonnerre éclata, faisant sursauter la jeune femme. Deux wraiths entrèrent sa cellule et la tirèrent au dehors. Des ombres circulaient autour d'elle, sans qu'elle puisse vraiment les identifier, la mettant dans un état proche de la panique… Et soudain, un visage connu… John ! Entravé lui aussi, et un wraith qui s'approchait de lui avec un sourire sadique ! Il tendit la main vers la poitrine du militaire qui releva la tête et croisa une dernière fois le regard de la jeune femme… Il avait une expression si triste, si mélancolique et en même temps tellement pleine d'amour que la dirigeante sentit son cœur se briser…

**E :** Nooooooooooooooooon ! hurla-t-elle de désespoir.

Mais sa voix fut couverte par un autre coup de tonnerre, plus violent encore que le précédent. Elle perçut vaguement qu'au loin quelqu'un tirait un coup de feu dans une vitre… Mais c'était trop tard… Le visage du colonel Sheppard devenait vieux et ridé…

Elizabeth se réveilla en sursaut, des larmes coulant sur son visage, totalement désorientée. Dans sa chambre, la fenêtre ouverte claquait contre le mur, laissant entrer le vent et la pluie. Assise sur son lit, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, la tête posée sur ses genoux, elle pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. John était mort avant même qu'elle ait pu lui avouer ses sentiments les plus profonds… Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide, aussi stricte avec elle-même ! Comment avait-elle pu se laisser enfermer à ce point dans son travail et ses règlements idiots ? Et maintenant John était mort et tout était fini !

De l'autre côté de la suite, le colonel Sheppard s'éveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant. Malgré le coup de tonnerre, il était certain d'avoir entendu un cri et un bruit suspect provenant de la chambre d'Elizabeth. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il se leva et se précipita dans la chambre de la jeune femme, dont il ouvrit la porte en grand. Là, il comprit instantanément que le bruit suspect provenait de la fenêtre, probablement mal fermée, qu'un coup de vent avait violemment rabattue sur le mur en brisant la vitre. Sans doute était-ce ce qui avait faire peur à Elizabeth. Il s'approcha doucement du lit, s'assit sur le rebord, et entoura la jeune femme de ses bras.

**J :** Chut… Calmez-vous Liz, tout vas bien… Je suis là maintenant… murmura-t-il en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

**E :** John ? murmura-t-elle en redressant brusquement la tête, incrédule. Vous n'êtes pas mort ?

**J :** Non, bien sûr que non… Vous avez sûrement fait un mauvais rêve.

Elizabeth hocha la tête, maintenant parfaitement réveillée. Elle était encore sous le choc de son rêve, mais la présence de John était rassurante.

Elle se sentit soudain soulevée du lit et se retrouva dans les bras du colonel Sheppard, plaquée contre son torse nu. Par réflexe, elle avait passé les bras autour de sa nuque. Troublée, elle articula pourtant :

**E :** Je peux savoir ce que vous comptez faire ?

**J :** Je vous emmène dans ma chambre.

**E :** Quoi ? Mais non ce n'est pas…

**J :** Liz… Expliqua patiemment le colonel, pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre. L'orage a brisé la vitre de votre fenêtre. Il est hors de question que vous dormiez dans une chambre pleine de morceaux de verre, ouverte à tous les vents. De plus il est 4 heures du matin et je ne suis pas tellement d'humeur à jouer les gentlemans ou à argumenter avec vous pendant des heures. Donc pour ce qui reste de cette nuit, vous allez dormir avec moi.

Oui parfaitement ! Continua-t-il en voyant qu'elle voulait protester. Avec moi, dans mon lit, et vous n'aurez que ma parole de ne pas vous toucher, ce qui à cette heure-ci me parait amplement suffisant.

Il déposa donc la jeune femme sur son lit et fit le tour pour s'allonger à ses côtés, en lui tournant le dos.

**J :** Et maintenant, dormez !

**E :** A vos ordres… Monsieur… murmura Liz en lui tournant également le dos.

Dos à dos, aucun des deux n'eût donc l'occasion de voir le sourire amusé qui se dessinait sur les lèvres de l'autre, mais c'est le cœur plus léger qu'ils s'endormirent.

oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

Le lendemain matin, alors le colonel Sheppard émergeait lentement des brumes du sommeil, il détecta un poids inhabituel contre son côté droit. Il se tourna et en ouvrant les yeux, il découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'Elizabeth. D'abord intrigué, il se souvint cependant rapidement des événements de la nuit dernière. Il sourit, s'étira en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller la jeune femme, et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Presque 9 heures et demi et Liz dormait toujours ! Il sourit en repensant qu'elle lui avait une fois dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus dormir passées 6 heures 30… L'air de Rome avait, une fois de plus, eût raison de la dirigeante d'Atlantis.

Le colonel envisagea dans un premier temps de se lever, puis il se dit que pour une fois qu'il avait la chance d'avoir la femme de ses rêves dans son lit, il pouvait autant rester près d'elle… Dressé sur un coude, il observa le sommeil de sa belle, tout en réfléchissant. Des images de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire. La soirée qu'ils avaient passée au restaurant… Liz riant sous la pluie… Son chemisier rouge plaqué contre sa poitrine… L'éclat de son regard lorsqu'il s'était penché pour l'embrasser… La douceur de sa peau sous ses lèvres… Son trouble et son revirement qu'il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre… Puis l'orage et son cauchemar… Et au final, elle dormait maintenant paisiblement dans son lit…

John poussa un profond soupir. Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire pour que Liz admette enfin les sentiments qu'elle lui portait. Car il était certain qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui. Toute son attitude le prouvait. Et c'était même particulièrement clair dans ses yeux… Il avait cru la veille qu'elle était enfin prête à céder mais il c'était visiblement trompé. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas où…

Un mouvement à côté de lui mit cependant fin à ses pensées. Liz se réveillait doucement. Les yeux toujours fermés, la jeune femme changea de position et soupira de bien-être.

**J :** Bonjour… Belle au bois dormant… murmura-t-il.

Au son de sa voix, la dirigeante ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

**E :** John ? S'étonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que… Puis les événements lui revinrent en mémoire. Oh… L'orage… ajouta-t-elle.

**J :** Oui… L'orage… répondit-il en souriant. _"Bénis soient les orages…"_ Ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Elizabeth répondit à son sourire et le pilote se sentit fondre. Il fallait qu'il trouve rapidement quelque chose à dire sinon il allait rompre sa promesse de ne pas la toucher. Mais elle fut plus rapide que lui.

**E :** Je suis surprise de vous trouver réveillé avant moi ! C'est drôlement rare… Ce n'est même, à ma connaissance, jamais arrivé !

**J :** C'est qu'il est déjà 9 heures et demi, ma chère… C'est plutôt vous la marmotte aujourd'hui !

**E :** C'est vrai ? S'étonna-t-elle en saisissant le poignet de John pour regarder l'heure. Ah oui, en effet…

Pourtant elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour se lever. Elle était particulièrement bien là où elle était… Et n'avait aucune envie de bouger ! Elle se redressa simplement elle aussi sur son coude pour se placer face à John. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil.

**J :** Vous n'avez pas vraiment l'air de vouloir vous lever…

**E :** Non, en effet… Mais vous non plus… répondit-elle en s'approchant encore un peu plus.

Ils étaient maintenant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Leurs nez pouvaient presque se frôler et chacun arborait un sourire amusé. Pourtant malgré les apparences, John n'en menait pas large… Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Liz était trop près et il avait promis de ne pas la toucher, il ne devait pas céder à son envie de l'embrasser !

**J :** Liz, je…

**E :** Chut… murmura-t-elle en posant un doigt sur la bouche du pilote, dont les yeux s'enflammèrent de désir. Elle glissa alors sa main sur la joue de John et l'attira légèrement vers elle pour poser un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. De surprise, le colonel ne répondit pas à son baiser. Elizabeth se recula alors en fronçant les sourcils.

**E :** Quelque chose ne va pas ?

**J :** Je… euh… Balbutia-t-il. C'est plutôt à vous qu'il faudrait poser cette question, vous ne croyez pas ?

Liz sourit et détourna le regard, avant de répondre.

**E :** C'est vrai en effet… Je pense que je vous dois quelques… explications…

Le militaire afficha un sourire en coin, une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Il attendit, sans dire un mot. Voyant qu'il n'était visiblement pas décidé à lui faciliter la tâche, la jeune femme pris une inspiration et commença ses explications.

**E :** Voyez-vous… Cette nuit, j'ai fait un rêve…

**J :** Celui où je suis mort ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

**E :** Euh… Oui… Mais comment le savez-vous ?

**J :** Vous me l'avez dit cette nuit.

**E :** Ah oui ? Oh… C'est possible, oui… Bref ! J'ai fait ce rêve où... vous êtes mort avant que… Enfin avant de savoir que…

**J :** Que… ?

**E :** Que j'avais des sentiments pour vous. Lâcha-t-elle très vite en détournant les yeux, avec l'impression de se jeter dans le vide.

John pris sur lui pour masquer le sourire triomphant qui lui venait naturellement aux lèvres, mais ne put s'empêcher de fanfaronner. _Enfin !_ Elle acceptait l'inéluctable !

**J :** Oh… Vous avez donc des sentiments pour moi…

Liz eut une moue mi amusée, mi boudeuse, mais décida de continuer sans tenir compte de son interruption.

**E :** Et donc j'ai pris conscience que… vu la dangerosité de nos… occupations… Et vu que l'on a déjà, enfin surtout vous, mais peu importe, faillit mourir des dizaines de fois…

**J :** Vous avez pris conscience que la vie ne vaut la peine d'être vécu que pleinement. Acheva-t-il simplement.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et répondit avec un doux sourire.

**E :** Oui… Je crois qu'on peut dire ça comme ça…

**J :** Je vous aime, Liz…

Cet aveu inattendu frappa la jeune femme comme un coup de tonnerre.

**E :** C'est vrai ? Fut la seule chose qu'elle put articuler.

John sourit et hocha la tête en posant une main sur sa joue.

**J :** C'est vrai, oui. Sans l'ombre d'un doute. Murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Doucement, il allongea la jeune femme sous lui tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Emportée par le désir, autant que rassurée par l'aveu de John, Liz se laissa aller et passa ses bras autour de son cou en répondant à son baiser. C'était tout simplement délicieux. A chaque caresse le désir l'envahissait encore un peu plus, menaçant de la submerger totalement. Elle savait maintenant que le moment était venu, et rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher d'aller jusqu'au bout. De son côté, John s'émerveillait de la sentir aussi réceptive. Il avait l'impression de déclencher un incendie, partout où ses mains passaient. Lentement, il lui retira un par un les vêtements de nuit qu'elle portait, se délectant de la sentir frissonner sous ses doigts. Une vague de sensations exquises déferla sur la jeune femme et elle ne put retenir un gémissement passionné lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur sa poitrine. John était un amant merveilleux, tendre et généreux. On aurait dit qu'il savait exactement comment la faire gémir de plaisir. Il lui prodigua des caresses expertes qui la laissèrent moite de désir. N'en pouvant plus, elle gémit :

**E :** John, je t'en prie… Viens…

Lui-même fou de désir, il s'empressa d'accéder à sa requête et la posséda lentement. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches et arqua son corps contre le sien pour l'attirer plus profondément en elle. En l'espace de quelques minutes, des ondes de volupté se propagèrent dans tout son corps, et elle cria sous l'intensité du plaisir. Bientôt, l'extase le balaya à son tour, et le propulsa au septième ciel…

oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla pour la deuxième fois, plus-tard, ce matin-là, Liz avait la tête posée sur la poitrine de John et elle pouvait entendre battre son cœur. Un profond sentiment de bonheur et de satisfaction envahit alors la jeune femme. Il n'était plus ici question d'Atlantis et de leurs fonctions respectives, il s'agissait seulement d'un homme et d'une femme qui venaient de s'offrir l'un à l'autre. Elle était passionnément heureuse et son bonheur aurait pu être totalement complet, si seulement elle n'avait pas eu aussi faim ! Elle se déplaça lentement, de façon à voir son compagnon qui avait encore les yeux fermés. Elle murmura :

**E :** John ?

Ce dernier ne dormait pas et ouvrit immédiatement les yeux en lui souriant tendrement.

**J :** Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon ange ?

Liz se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas vraiment si elle devait reprendre leur vouvoiement traditionnel ou bien passer au tutoiement… Elle transigea.

**E :** Je crois que je commence à avoir faim.

**J** _(regardant sa montre) _**:** Moi aussi ! Onze heures quarante-cinq ! Pas étonnant que nous ayons faim !

Ils se redressèrent pour s'asseoir sur le lit, Liz prenant bien soin de conserver un pan du drap contre sa poitrine. John trouva ce réflexe de pudeur parfaitement charmant et ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement.

**E :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea-t-elle, intriguée.

**J :** Rien, tu es magnifique. Je mesure la chance que j'ai.

Elizabeth baissa la tête en rougissant. Ainsi John avait choisi le tutoiement, elle allait avoir du mal à s'y habituer… A ça, ainsi qu'aux compliments et aux regards amoureux dont le militaire ne cessait de la couvrir. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, il s'était rapproché d'elle et, sans attendre une réponse, posa une main sur la joue de la jeune femme pour l'embrasser. Ce fut un baiser tendre mais terriblement sensuel. Liz ne put s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement de plaisir lorsque John força la barrière de ses lèvres avec sa langue. Cependant, lorsqu'il voulut l'allonger à nouveau sur le lit, elle trouva la force de le repousser, une main sur sa poitrine et, encore haletante, elle murmura :

**E :** S'il te plait, je meurs de faim…

Profondément troublé par la proximité de la jeune femme, nue qui plus est, John dû faire appel à toute sa volonté pour la relâcher et s'éloigner d'elle. Liz en profita pour se lever du lit, emportant au passage le drap, dont elle se couvrit prestement. Une sorte d'envie irrépressible de fuir l'avait saisi ; il fallait absolument qu'elle s'éloigne de la présence envoûtante du colonel Sheppard.

**E :** Je vais prendre une douche ! A toute à l'heure ! s'écria-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre, ramassant au passage ses quelques vêtements épars.

Mais le militaire fut plus rapide, et alors qu'elle venait d'entrouvrir la porte, il la referma en appuyant sur le battant. Liz était troublée. Debout contre la porte, la main sur la poignée, seulement vêtue d'un drap, elle faisait face à John, entièrement nu, qui la dominait de toute sa taille. Ils se mesurèrent un instant du regard, puis Liz détourna les yeux, maudissant la rougeur qui lui montait aux joues.

**J :** Tu fuis à nouveau Liz... Sa voie était calme, mais la jeune femme de n'y trompa pas, c'était bel et bien une accusation.

**E :** Quoi ? Parvint-elle à bredouiller péniblement.

John poussa un profond soupir et saisit le menton de Liz dans sa main, plongeant ses yeux verts dans ceux, vaguement craintifs, de la dirigeante. Un long silence s'écoula.

**J :** Moi aussi je vais prendre une douche… Dit-il enfin. On se retrouve dans le salon d'ici une vingtaine de minutes ? Enfile quelque chose de confortable, et n'oublie pas ton chapeau et ton châle, je t'emmène manger dans une pizzeria dont tu me diras des nouvelles !

Ebauchant un sourire, Liz hocha la tête, et John se décala afin qu'elle puisse ouvrir la porte.

* * *

Voili voilou ! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant !

En tout cas merci de me lire ! Et... Vous savez quoi faire !

A très vite !


End file.
